Inspire, expire
by misro
Summary: TERRAINK- les deux amis, bêtement abusés par l'alcool, franchissent un cap qui entraîne bien plus que ce qu'il n'auraient pu imaginer - et souhaité-. découverte de soi, dégoût et curiosité, un petit Terraink qui glissera immanquablement vers le lemon. rating M, yaoi TERMINE
1. Chapter 1

**Inspire, expire.**

Une petite histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment sans toutefois savoir comment l'écrire. C'est difficile de rédiger sur des êtres existants, qui ne jouent pas vraiment de rôle, à par être eux-mêmes, ce qui est parfois suffisant.

Disclaimer : Terracid et Laink sont deux youtubers qui n'ont rien demandé, et je m'excuse d'avance si jamais ils tombent sur ces lignes.

Rating : M

Synopsis : l'habituel soirée trop alcoolisée pousse Terracid et Laink à aller bien plus loin que ce qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer. Une situation irrévocable qui va enchaîner beaucoup de choses malgré eux.

* * *

Accuser l'alcool est lâche. Et faux. Cela ressemble au prologue d'une mauvaise histoire, et Terracid sait bien que de toute façon, il est plongé dans une merde noire jusqu'aux genoux. Voire même jusqu'aux cuisses, s'il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de cette entêtante migraine qui lui vrille les tempes. Il ouvre une paupière qu'il referme aussitôt : les rayons matinaux lui brûlent la rétine, aussi surement que l'alcool avait brûlé sa gorge quelques heures auparavant. Sa main tâtonne à la recherche d'eau, mais ne rencontre qu'un bras - doux, chaud, un peu moite. Ses doigts se rétractent, alors que le jeune homme renfloue des souvenirs un peu trop frais dans son esprit. D'une secousse, il réussi à s'extraire du lit, ignorant à présent les battement de son cœur qui résonnent dans son large front.

« Mais bordel. »

L'alcool a quand même joué. Il y a eu ce moment de perdition commun, cette étrange spirale d'amusement, de curiosité, aussi, mais on ne peut écarter la cause de l'euphorie désinhibée. Enfin debout, il réalise avec un frisson qu'il est nu, et s'empresse d'y remédier avant de traîner ses longues jambes sur la terrasse, cigarette et goût amer en bouche. Los Angeles se déverse sous ses yeux, tout en cheminement de voiture et d'éclat de lumière, mais quelque chose l'empêche de savourer cet impressionnant panorama.

« Mais bordel de … »

Il tire une bouffée de sa sèche, l'apprécie, les yeux clos avant de s'ébrouer. Ses courts cheveux bruns sont collés à son crâne, et il sait parfaitement pourquoi. Il sait d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer jusque là, mais qui sont maintenant gravées dans son crâne, au fer rouge, lui envoyant de temps en temps quelques signaux entêtant. Il détourne les yeux, laissant couler son regard à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Les autres ne sont pas rentrés. _Tant mieux_. Personne d'autre que lui n'aura à affronter cette vision de Laink, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller comme un suicidé, une jambe molle sortant du lit et le cul apparaissant nettement à la lisière du drap. Terracid étouffe un rire : il peut toujours en faire une photo pour se foutre de sa gueule, après tout. Il jette sa cigarette sans la moindre considération pour la piscine en contre bas, s'étire en grondant avant d'aller se saisir de son portable. Rien de bien étonnant : quelques selfies dégueulasses, des messages d'Hugo et Guzz visiblement endiablés, et des photos noires, prises pas erreur dans sa poche. Ses yeux bleus reviennent naturellement sur le paisible Laink, et il s'empêche de répondre à ce réflex pourtant viscérale.

Décidemment, oui, l'alcool. Tout est à cause de l'alcool. Les laisser seuls, épuisés après cette journée à l'E3 dans un appartement aussi sympathique avec pour seule compagnie des bouteilles avait été la pire des idées. Ils ont joué au con, mais à quel moment de la soirée cela a-t-il basculé ? Laink se tourne brutalement sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se redresse, blanc comme un linge, bouche entrouverte. Le brun leve un sourcil étonné :

« Toi, tu vas dégueuler dans deux secondes.

-Mais…Mais ferme ta gueule. »

Laink pesamment. Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre, ses deux grandes prunelles noires brillant de douleur. Il se penche, faisant saillir ses omoplates, avant de pousser un grand soupire de soulagement :

« Putain, c'était pas loin, là…

-La galette ?

-Mais c'est bon, oh ! T'es frais comme un gardon peut être ? »

Terracid, échevelé et de grandes cernes sous les yeux, lui fait un élégant doigt d'honneur, provoquant le rire de son ami. Les choses…N'ont pas changé. Evidemment, rien n'est pareil, un fil invisible, une toile d'araignée les lient à présent, avec toute l'audace et l'horreur qu'elle comporte. _Mais les apparences sont sauves_. Et dans ce genre d'histoire, vous le savez bien, elles le sont toujours. L'odeur du café leur fait du bien à tout les deux, même si l'estomac fragile de Laink grogne de temps en temps, lui rappelant que certes, il est jeune, mais que se murger aussi souvent n'est pas la meilleure de ses idées. Ce n'est qu'installé à même le sol, les jambes battant dans le vide de la terrasse, que Laink relançe le sujet.

« Mec. T'as un truc sur le cou. Ca ne passera pas.

-Un truc ? Quel truc ?

-Un truc. Rouge. »

Il évite ses yeux, le regard perdu dans la brume ambiante qui envahit tranquillement ville. Une vilaine rougeur a échauffée ses joues, mais sa bouche se refuse au moindre sourire, durement plissée en une mince ligne.

« Quel truc rouge ?

-C'est un suçon, putain, un suçon ! »

Excédé, le plus petit tire ses boucles en arrière, alors que Terracid promène un index vaguement inquiet - _vaguement curieux_ \- le long de sa jugulaire. Il ne sent qu'un léger renflement à la base du cou, ce qui ne veut strictement rien dire. Il ne veut pas aller voir. Voir, c'est réaliser, accepter ce qui vient d'arriver, ce qui a occupé leur soirée. Il faudra alors assumer les marques sur les poignets de Laink, ses propres morsures, accepter que le brun connaisse la cambrure de son ami. Soudainement écoeuré, il se leve pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Les autres ne tarderont pas à rentrer, et alors que dire ? Mentir ? Prétendre à un délire ? Qui croira de telles conneries ? Hugo peut être, mais Guzz…Non, même Hugo sentira toute la merde dégouliner de ce mensonge.

« MAIS QUEL CONNARD ! »

Terracid tire sur sa peau, les yeux exorbités, effrayé par l'ampleur des dégâts : une énorme trace, qui ressemble fort aux morsures de sangsues des vieux Resident Evil. Difficilement dissimulable avec ce superbe ciel ensoleillé.

« Un connard ? Mais d'ou ? _Mais d'ou_! »

Laink surgit dans la salle d'eau, brandissant ses poignets meurtrit :

« On est dans le même bateau mon gars, alors j'estime que t'es autant, voire bien plus un connard que moi ! »»

Tout petit qu'il soit, Laink l'accule contre le lavabo, bien réveillé et visiblement furieux. Les traits crispés, il continue de brailler, sa voix fatiguée par la fumée et l'alcool changeant continuellement de ton, alors que Terracid lève les paumes en signe d'apaisement. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, des souvenirs mutilés lui martèlent le crâne : son sourire de requin sur la nuque du châtain, ses larges mains sur une taille plus mince, certes, mais qui n'a rien de féminine, de la chaleur, beaucoup trop de chaleur…

Terracid pose une main instable sur le rebord du lavabo.

Il y a eu sa bouche sur la sienne, comme une brûlure délicieuse qui mue des fois l'excitation en rire, et les hilarités en sursaut de fébrilité, en enfièvrement. Il a cherché son regard bien plus de fois qu'il n'a voulu le fuir. Ses ongles dans ses hanches, des cris rauques, à peine voilés, parfois attendus, parfois surprenants, et tellement de chaleur…

Les sons se troublent, et il sent sa respiration comme s'appesantir, se gonfler de brume.

« Mec ? _Terra_? Mon Terro t'es pas en train de tourner de l'œil ? »

Laink a perdu cet air furieux, et pose une paume amicale sur l'épaule du brun qui semble sortir de sa léthargie. D'un revers brutal, il expédie Laink contre la porte, figé dans une expression de détresse et d'angoisse pure. Ses lèvres charnues tremblent, se crispent, mais son regard reste vide :

« Je… ne suis pas un pédé. »

Laink ouvre la bouche, est durement coupé :

« Je ne suis pas un pédé…Comme toi. »

Silence glacé, brisé par les klaxons des voitures en contrebas. Laink semble se ramasser sur lui-même, les pupilles vilainement dilatés alors que ses sourcils dansent au rythme de ses émotions. Finalement, il saute hors de la pièce, et il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que Terracid n'entende la porte d'entrée claquer. Comme dans toute mauvaise histoire, il avait fallu qu'il y ait un connard. Et il se disait justement qu'en ce moment même, il avait vraiment tout fait pour l'être. Il s'allonge sur le sol, ferma les yeux, et s'endort.

"..."

Quand ses lourdes paupières reprennent du service, il est toujours sur le tapis. Les autres sont rentrés, et de ce qu'il a compris, ils ont ramassé un Laink qui est sorti sans ses clefs et s'est retrouvé enfermé comme un con. Allons bon. Le brun s'installe avec prudence sur le canapé. L'autre rit de bon cœur, lançant des gobelets vides sur Hugo qui pousse, comme à l'accoutumée, des couinements absolument infernaux. Les yeux se croisent, et Laink en profite pour changer de cible. Une hilarité régulière, chaleureuse se répand dans le salon, et Terracid comprent que tout est terminé. Ils n'en reparleront jamais. Ce souvenir se perdra dans les limbes des soirées imbibées et regrettées, et la vie reprendra paresseusement son cours. Les vidéos, les montages, les lives du dimanche soir. Une bière le Lundi, un skype le mercredi, et des échanges sociaux plus ou moins fournis en continue. Son portable vibre. Un message de sa copine. Si sa main temble, personne ne le remarque. Il n'a même pas pensé à la réaction de celle qui partage sa vie, tant la situation lui a paru stupide, impossible. Doit-il lui dire ? Doitt-il lui décrire la façon dont il a tiré les cheveux de Laink pour qu'il se cambre plus encore et… Non, d'accord, ce serait vraiment une grosse connerie. Le brun se traite mentalement de petite merde, avant de se manger un gobelet bien mérité.

« Petit bonus ! »

Le bonus est un fond de vin blanc que le brun sent dégouliner sur son visage. C'est le signal d'une bataille en bonne et due forme. Il est déjà 19 heures passées, et Terracid a, la veille, et pour la première fois de sa courte vie, fait l'amour avec un autre homme.

* * *

Un première chapitre peut être confus, mais qui me sert à poser les bases. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, amateurs/amatrices de Terraink.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci pour les reviews que j'ai pu lire, c'est un chouette soutien :)

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe que je laisse souvent passer par distraction, je sais que cela peut gêner la lecture...

Ce chapitre est un peu long, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le couper,

ATTENTION, LEMON

* * *

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard, une fois engoncé dans son épais canapé, que Terracid permet à ses pensées de replonger dans le passé. Il avait réussi, pendant ces longues heures, à oublier ces évènements si particuliers, que ce soit en compagnie des autres, seul à seul avec Laink et même en tête-à-tête avec son reflet, dans le train qui le ramenait immanquablement vers Tours. Durant tous ces instants, il avait su repousser solidement les murmures de son esprit, les minauderies chuchotées par ses pensées malveillantes. A présent que la solitude s'impose à lui, il se sent sale, comme rongé par un remord intense, mordant et froid. Ne s'agit-il – _comme il l'a espéré_ \- que d'une simple remise en question de son comportement ? Ou alors, et le problème noircissait par lui-même, d'une interrogation vis-à-vis de Laink ? Les situations se croisent sans pourtant se ressembler. Le châtain a déjà fait ce genre de chose, Terracid le sait parfaitement, il l'avait compris et l'avait pourtant accepté cette nuit là…

Se frottant durement les paupières, il se relève pour se glisser derrière le moniteur de son première écran : le montage ne peut pas attendre. C'est comme si ces putains de jours à l'E3 le poursuivaient, le rongeaient. Revoir ces souvenirs pourtant purement amicaux oblige ses mâchoires à se serrer, sous la pression du rire comme du rictus. Comment, à présent, mélanger les instants de cette nuit effroyable – _incroyable ?_ \- à sa vie quotidienne ? Tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure, il fait défiler les différents fichiers contenus par la caméra. Cela ne fait que trois jours… Et pourtant, déjà, Terracid s'éloigne doucement de son ami. Moins de message, moins de présence. Il cherche à estomper ces pensées ridicules qui prennent un malin plaisir à durer dans son crâne. Laink n'a rien dit, pas un regard appuyé, pas une question, rien sur son odieux comportement, et Terracid n'a pas ressentit le besoin – _pas eu le courage_ \- de revenir dessus lui-même. Il se plante une cigarette entre les lèvres avant de lancer les vidéos : c'est une complicité pure qui apparait à l'écran, du rire, du délire, rien ne peut laisser penser qu'un dérapage aura lieu. Il se carre un peu plus dans son grand fauteuil, les sourcils froncés. Tout ça, c'est des conneries. Il ne se remet pas en question, et à y bien chercher, il se fout de savoir si Laink a déjà couché avec un autre homme. C'est son cul, après tout, et basta. A l'écran, Guzz avait envoyé Laink valser dans la piscine, et tous riaient de façon hystérique. Laink braillait :

« Mais t'es con toi ! Ah toi, t'es vraiment trop con ! Mais…Mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! »

Ses boucles étaient collées à son crâne, lui donnait un air de petit chiot mouillé. Terracid se voit, plié en deux, se pencher pour lui prendre la main, le tirant hors de l'eau. Laink posa un pied sur le rebord, et le fit brutalement basculer en arrière, hurlant des mots incompréhensibles qui n'en étaient que plus drôle. Hugo, derrière la caméra, fit nettement comprendre qu'il n'irait pas prendre un bain tout de suite.

Terracid sourit dans son fauteuil. Putain, oui, ils sont cons, mais ça a quand même du bon. Il se regarde couler Laink sans remord, puis lui remettre les cheveux en arrière alors que le châtain l'insulte de tous les noms, tapant dans l'eau pour l'éclabousser. Il aime beaucoup ses cheveux, le matin ils se dressent dans tous les sens, et Laink gueule en essayant de se coiffer, avant généralement de laisser le soin au vent de leur donner une forme convenable. Debout, Terracid aime bien poser sa tête dessus, c'est comme un petit coussin moelleux, et même si Laink déteste qu'il fasse ça, gueulant qu'il est « pas si p'tit que ça, et que de toute façon t'es vraiment un enculé Terra ! », Terracid le fait souvent. A bien y regarder, Laink gueule quand même très souvent. Il se plaint, geint, grogne, critique. Il aime bien son caractère si … Difficile en société. Combien de fois, à cause de ses conneries, se sont-ils faits engueuler, que ce soit sur des jeux, ou twitter ?

Son portable vibra.

 _Alors ce montage ? Pas trop relou ?_

Je commence juste, mais ça va me prendre du temps. Trouve moi du bon son pour aller avec.

 _Hé c'est ton boulot ça !_

Tu branles jamais rien, bouge ton cul un peu

 _Oké oké boss_

Terra écrase son mégot, l'écran se rappelant à lui. Il se souvient des cheveux de Laink. Ils le chatouillaient dans le cou, alors il les avait légèrement tiré en arrière, découvrant la gorge de l'autre. Il avait aimé faire ça. Il avait aimé le voir respirer plus rapidement, le…

« PUTAIN ! »

Il attrape son paquet de cigarette et le jette rageusement contre le mur, avant de s'avachir sur son bureau. Quand oubliera-il ? Quand arrêtera-il de jeter des trucs quand il est énervé ? Il se leve pour récupérer son paquet, et d'ailleurs, quand arrêtera-il de fumer ? Il y a déjà pensé, évidemment, sans jamais prendre de réelle décision. Comme pour tout, Terracid laisse les choses se faire. S'il est en couple, c'était parce que finalement tout est arrivé comme ça, sans qu'il ait beaucoup à réfléchir. Facilité ? Flemmardise ? Egoïsme ? Terracid se pose parfois la question. Heureusement, sa copine n'est pas la pendant au moins une semaine. Il sait qu'il lui mentira, mais pour combien de temps ? Une vilaine pensée lui gratouille le dessous du crâne : n'a-t-il pas envie d'en parler ? De tout foutre en l'air, comme il le fait toujours passée une certaine période ? Il essaye d'imaginer sa tête, son visage se crisper sous l'annonce de la vérité, mais s'en dissuade. Il a un montage à faire.

 _Hé, viens on joue_

Casse-toi je bosse

 _Gros mytho, viens on joue_

Non, va t'acheter des amis

 _Viens on joue_

 _Viens on joue_

 _Viens on joue_

 _Viens on joue_

Terracid étouffe un rire. En d'autres circonstances, il serait entré dans son délire, et aurait passé la fin d'après-midi sur CS sans regret. Mais il a un montage à faire – _il ne veut pas entendre sa voix_ -, un montage qui va lui prendre plusieurs jours, et passer ses nuits dessus n'a rien d'engageant.

 _T'as pas de couille en fait_

Terracid regarde son portable sans bouger. Cette phrase, elle lui rappelle quelque chose. Déjà, c'est le leitmotiv de Laink quand il s'agit de faire une connerie qu'il ne peut pas faire lui-même, mais il y a autre chose. Ce soir là. Ils parlaient. Que s'étaient-ils dit, exactement ? Terracid ouvre sa fenêtre, contrarié. Il revoit pourtant parfaitement la scène.

L _aink regarde ses mails, sirotant sa paille de temps en temps alors que Terra souffle dans sa bouteille, modulant des sons plus ou moins graves, le regard perdu._

 _« Ces connards arrêtent pas de m'envoyer des histoires gays sur nous depuis qu'on a lu la fanfiction, mec. On aurait pas du, maintenant ces gros débiles m'en envoie plein !_

 _-Tu les lis à chaque fois ?_

 _-Non, pas toutes faut pas déconner. Déjà j'aime pas lire, et en général c'est de la grosse merde._

 _-Tu dis ça juste parce qu'elles t'appellent toujours « le plus petit », hein ?_

 _-Mais non, mais ferme ta gueule, y'a aucun rapport ! Et de toute façon elles savent même pas écrire, c'est toujours les mêmes trucs juste pour nous faire baiser ! »_

 _Rageur, il abaisse l'écran de l'ordinateur, retournant s'asseoir sur le tapis. Terra sourit stupidement, s'ouvrant une autre bière à l'aide d'un briquet. Ces histoires de cul l'amusent plus qu'autre chose, à vrai dire. Et puis, c'est toujours lui le dominant, le violent, là ou Laink devient une petite chose fragile dépassée par les évènements, ce qui le met dans une rage folle._

 _« Et puis merde, c'est pas parce qu'on à déjà embrassé un mec qu'on est gay. »_

 _Terra leve un sourcil curieux._

 _« Tiens donc, minaude t-il, tiens donc monsieur, vous avez déjà fait des bisous à un garçon ? Mais c'est tout vilain, ça !_

 _-Quoi, tu l'as jamais fait ?_

 _-Bah non. J'aime pas les mecs. »_

 _Laink termine son verre cul sec, et étend ses fines jambes. Il le regarde en penchant la tête avant de lâcher un petit rire :_

 _« T'as pas eu d'adolescence ou quoi ? Le jeu de la bouteille et toutes ces merdes ?_

 _-Ah, bah si, hein. Mais non, j'ai jamais embrassé de mec._

 _-T'as pas de couille en fait, je suis sur que t'étais le vieux mec qui disait « ah non, hein moi j'embrasse que Sabrina, et pis c'est tout »._

 _-C'est qui Sabrina ?_

 _-Non mais c'est exemple, tu…_

 _-Je connais même pas de Sabrina._

 _-Non mais on s'en fout, c'est…_

 _-Tu connais une Sabrina toi ? »_

 _Il se fout royalement de sa gueule, souriant comme un requin. Laink lui lançe son gobelet dessus, que l'autre se prend dans la joue en ricanant, avant de le pousser en arrière. Dès que le châtain essaye de se relever un peu, il lui met un petit coup dans l'épaule, le faisant basculer. Finalement, Laink reste allongé. Terra lui pose une bière à côté avant de s'allumer une cigarette :_

 _« Si les nanas qui écrivent ces histoires le savait elles te lâcheraient plus._

 _-Ca les intéresse pas, elles veulent que tu me prennes le cul, c'est tout._

 _-Fais pas ta victime, tu seras au-dessus la prochaine fois._

 _-Ferme…Ta…Gueule… »_

 _Il se redresse pour boire une gorgée. Dans l'obscurité, ses grands yeux sombres brillent. Luminosité fatiguée ou alcool ? Terracid aime bien leur éclat. Il lui demande ce que cela fait d'embrasser un homme._

 _« Ca fait rien. Tu crois quoi, que j'ai fait une thèse dessus ou quoi ?_

 _-J'sais pas, non, juste…Ca doit faire bizarre._

 _-Tu sais, si t'as envie faut pas faire le timide, hein ! »_

 _Rire de hyène de la part du châtain. Etait-ce à cet instant précis que Terracid avait sentit que quelque chose clochait ? Que la blague n'était soit pas assez poussée, soit seulement étrange ? Etait-ce son rire qui sonnait faux ? –Etait-ce lui qui avait voulu que ce ne soit pas une blague ?-_

Terracid ferme brutalement sa fenêtre, rompant le fil de ses pensées. Cette histoire de baiser à la con, hein, c'est parti de là. Terracid se souvient s'être dit que, quand même, c'était un peu bizarre, mais que si jamais il devait embrasser un homme, ce serait certainement Laink.

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi con franchement ? »

Le montage. Il doit penser au montage, et rester concentré. Tout ira bien. Il ouvre un nouveau fichier, tombe sur une vidéo ou Laink danse en boxer, passablement éméché, alors qu'Hugo hurle à la lune. Allons bon. Que c'est ce que… Terracid déboule d'un coin de la pièce, trop serré dans un tee shirt gris de Laink qui le moule, laissant à l'air un bout de son ventre. Tous hurlent de rire, alors que Terra imite son ami. Le brun se colle à l'écran, c'est _ce tee-shirt_ qu'il portait, ce soir là. Il le reconnaît – _Pourquoi reconnaître ça ?-_ , il le portait quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

 _Laink est appuyé ses coudes, toujours semi allongé. Autour de lui, des cadavres de bouteille commencent à prendre de la place. Terracid coupe son whiskey avec des gestes lents, sans quitter son ami des yeux :_

 _« C'est dingue, on se connaît depuis un bail, et je savais même pas que t'avais embrassé un mec._

 _-On va pas passer la nuit dessus, si ? »_

 _Laink se ferme. Grognant, il ramène ses jambes à lui et se lève, annonçant qu'il est temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il n'est pourtant que deux heures, et il n'a pas l'air tellement fatigué._

 _« Je t'ai vexé ?_

 _-Quoi ? Nan, nan. Tu…Me juges ?_

 _-Non. »_

 _Terracid va pour allumer sa cigarette, mais s'arrête. Son esprit refuse de se coordonner correctement, il n'arrive pas à saisir exactement le sentiment qui l'habite à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie d'aller se coucher. Laink tangue un peu, passe à côté de lui, et il l'attrape par le bras._

 _« Attends._

 _-T'as encore perdu ton briquet ? Tiens, y'en à un juste là. »_

 _Le châtain fait sortir la flamme, permettant à Terra de tirer une longue bouffée. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas demander ça. On ne se demande pas ça entre amis. Pas à un mec. Pas à Laink. L'autre s'étire, lui souhaite une bonne nuit._

 _« Si je te demande de m'embrasser, tu me juges ? »_

 _Laink ouvre de grands yeux. Terracid inspire, expire. C'est le moment d'annoncer que c'est une blague, qu'il déconne, évidemment, il est d'ailleurs bien con d'y avoir cru._

 _« Non. »_

 _Ils se regardent. Personne ne veut bouger, ni parler. On entend nettement, par la fenêtre, le vent qui s'est levé et fait bouger les arbres. C'est une nuit plutôt fraîche, mais Terra se sent soudainement comme dans un étau de chaleur. Il pense qu'il rougit, mais n'en est pas tout a fait sûr. Il ouvre la bouche pour faire marche arrière, mais rien ne sort. Laink se tire les boucles derrière les oreilles :_

 _« Tu veux voir que ça fait rien ? »_

 _Son français est fébrile, l'alcool dans ses veines y à participé, mais pas seulement. Laink ne sait pas comment évoluer dans ces eaux troubles : est-ce une blague ? Le suspense dure trop longtemps, quelque chose ne va pas._

 _« Ouais, enfin…Juste pour pas mourir con, tu vois ? »_

 _Laink voit. Mais, toujours, pas de mouvement. Une gêne palpable s'installe dans l'appartement. Terracid se dit que si les choses se tassent, Laink pourra aller se coucher tranquillement, et que tout serait oublié. Pour se donner une contenance, il porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Laink avance mécaniquement jusqu'au canapé, pose ses deux mains à plat sur les cuisses de son ami, et l'embrasse._

« PUTAIN DE… »

Terracid jette sa souris, sa tasse, son téléphone. Les objets du bureau volent dans un ballet artistique, alors que le brun hurle, bourrinant un coussin de coup de poing. C'est lui qui a commencé ça. C'est son initiative. C'est de sa faute. Il le sait.

Le baiser est très doux, à peine plus qu'une caresse, et déjà l'autre se retire. Il recule un peu, sans enlever ses mains, les yeux toujours aussi grands. Terracid trouve que cet air ébahit lui va plutôt bien. Il ne remarque pas que sa cigarette a laissé une trace ronde et noire sur le canapé, non, il regarde Laink, il regarde sa bouche, et d'un coup le châtain l'embrasse de nouveau, une de ses mains remontant naturellement jusqu'à sa joue. Un baiser plus dur, plus demandeur. Laink sent les canines de Terracid effleurer sa langue, et il aime ce contact. Leurs bouches se séparent, mais l'hésitation à disparu : sans plus de parole Terracid tire l'autre sur le canapé. C'est nouveau, c'est étonnant, et c'est excitant, sentir la barbe courte de Laink, ses muscles secs, le reconnaître et le découvrir à la fois. Ses yeux noirs semblent plus profonds que jamais, avant qu'il ne les ferme pour mieux apprécier l'échange.

 _Et maintenant, on joue ?_

« MAIS TA GUEULE ! »

Terracid fulmine. Il est furieux contre Laink, contre lui, contre l'alcool. Il s'en veut, mais ne parvient plus à rejeter la faute sur le reste. Si ça c'est passé, c'est qu'il l'a voulu, désiré, mais toujours est-il que Laink n'avait pas à accepter ! Après tout, il avait déjà embrassé un homme, il s'en foutait, il…

Terracid pose ses paumes sur ses yeux fatigués. Trop de questions s'imposent à lui. Que pense Laink ? A-t-il voulu ça depuis un moment ? Est-il attiré par lui ? Par les hommes en général ? Il en a la nausée. Non, il avait l'air aussi surpris que lui de l'enchaînement des évènements, après tout. Terra va s'allonger sur son lit, dédaignant le reste de son appartement chaotique. Demain, il faudra ranger. Pour le moment, il veut s'enfuir, mais tout allait finir par le rattraper. Laink lui a encore envoyé un message. Il ne veut plus lui répondre. Ni penser à lui.

 _« Attends.. »_

 _Laink enlève son tee-shirt, non sans difficulté. Terracid s'arrête, regarde ce torse, ce torse d'homme, fin et presque dénué de toute pilosité. Il voit ces épaules saillantes, ce ventre plat et blanc, et il réalise qu'il n'est pas excité. Ce n'est pas ce corps en lui-même qu'il trouve sensuel, c'est le fait qu'il s'agisse de Laink, ce Laink qu'il connaît et qui pourtant ressemble à un étranger. Installé sur lui, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, Laink à du mal à supporter le regard de l'autre. Est-ce bien de la curiosité ou une forme de dégoût ? Les deux mains chaudes de Terra viennent se poser sur sa taille, pour en apprécier la fermeté, et ils s'embrassent de nouveau, basculant peu à peu à l'horizontal. L'obscurité à du bon, elle leur permet d'enlever leurs vêtements sans pouvoir se confronter à la réalité. Les rôles s'échangent : Terracid à le visage plongé dans le cou du châtain qui marmonne quelque chose, ses doigts fins parcourant le dos musclé de son ami, il sent la langue et les canines marquer sa peau tendre, et il se cambre, involontairement, mettant en contact leur intimité. Le tissu les sépare encore, dernier rempart contre l'inévitable. Ils s 'embrassent encore et encore, petite épreuve de force que Terracid ne tarde pas à remporter. Lui tenant sévèrement les poignets de chaque côté du crâne, il sourit dans le noir, sentant la respiration saccadée de Laink contre lui._

 _« Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »_

 _Terracid pose sa tête dans son cou. Un vertige le secoue :_

 _« J'en sais rien. Tu veux arrêter ?_

 _-Non. Et toi ?_

 _-N…Non. »_

 _Laink lève son bassin, se frotte à Terracid avec une douceur qui en devient presque douloureuse. Une chaleur agréable se diffuse dans son corps, et un petit cri lui échappe quand Laink lui mord brutalement le cou, le repoussant sur le côté. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnent un côté un peu fou, mais très vite il revient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _« Tu sais que t'as une bouche de meuf ?_

 _-Toi t'embrasse comme une meuf._

 _-Ta gueule, viens. »_

 _Laink chancèle en se levant, se dirigeant vers la chambre. Terracid reste quelques secondes les yeux perdus, en se demandant s'il à réellement envie de faire ça, s'il ne se fait pas entraîner dans un futur regret. Ses doigts caressent la morsure de son cou, et il se lève pour aller le rejoindre. Laink est assit, se tordant les mains. Il lève la tête à son entrée, et son visage est crispé, tendu :_

 _« Ecoute, je… »_

 _Terracid le pousse en arrière, se mettant naturellement au dessus de lui. Ils s 'embrassent, se poussant, jouant à une fausse domination tout en continuant à mettre leurs corps en contact. Laink embrasse son cou, son torse, il le pousse sur le dos, laissant derrière lui les traces de ses ongles le long des muscles du brun._

 _« Laink, t'es pas obligé de.. »_

 _Terracid se mord la langue alors que l'autre descend son boxer, léchant son sexe de haut en bas pour l'humidifier avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Le tenant à sa base, il monte et descend doucement, laissant sa langue faire des arcs-de-cercle sur la verge, les yeux baissés pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard du brun. Les yeux mi-clos, Terracid respire fort. Sa main gauche reste agrippée dans le drap alors que l'autre va se glisser dans les cheveux de Laink, y exerçant une légère pression pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Il est déjà bien dur, et rejette la tête en arrière quand Laink change de vitesse, sa main glissant rapidement toute le long de son sexe. Il sourit, pleinement conscient de son action, et délaisse un peu le membre pour revenir embrasser celui qui se prépare à devenir son amant. Le châtain fouille dans son sac, en sort un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant qu'il garde en main. De nouveau, il s'allonge sur lui, les jambes quelque peu écartées pour mettre en contact leurs érections respectives alors que Terracid se lance dans une grande exploration : ses mains, à tâtons, vont palper, caresser ses bras, ses hanches, passent rapidement sur les fesses pour revenir au dos qu'il enserre, puis le cou. Ses doigts se perdent dans les cheveux de Laink, qu'il tire légèrement en arrière, l'autre halète, et ils se regardent, sans fuir, sans honte, avant que Terracid ne retourne déposer des baisers le long de sa jugulaire._

 _Bruit de succion. Terra tourne la tête, et se statufie : Laink s'est enduit deux doigts de lubrifiant, et les glisse dans son intimité. Il se prépare à la suite, et n'a pas hésité sur la façon de faire. Il l'a déjà fait. Il connaît déjà ces sensations que l'autre découvre à peine._

 _« Mets la capote au lieu de me mater, gros dégueulasse. »_

 _Terra sourit, Laink le lui rend. Il n'a pas envie de lâcher ses cheveux, il veut continuer à se frotter à lui comme un adolescent et le faire jouir, mais finit par obtempérer. Il se saisit de la capote, ses doigts glissants sur le papier métallisé qu'il met une bonne minute à pouvoir ouvrir. Laink s'est rallongé sur le dos et à posé un bras sur ses yeux, mais sa respiration est sifflante . Les jambes à demi-pliées dans une posture de statue grecque, Terracid le trouve attirant. Il n'a pas l'air vulnérable, rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lire dans les histoire à leur propos. Laink dirige. Mais plus pour longtemps._

 _« Laink…Je… »_

 _Le châtain ôte son bras, se redresse pour l'embrasser et le placer contre lui, remontant largement ses jambes de chaque côté de son torse._

 _« Tu…sais comment ça marche, t'es pas con à ce point là, hein ?_

 _-Ouais. Enfin guide-moi. »_

 _Terracid lui lèche l'oreille. Cela ne l'aide pas à se concentrer, mais il prends sur lui pour diriger le sexe tendu dans son intimité. Chaleur, douleur. Laink se contracte, ses ongles se plantant dans les épaules du brun qui lâche un cri :_

 _« Je te fais mal ?_

 _-Bouge pas. Laisse…Laisse moi m'habituer._

 _-On arrête sin…_

 _-Non ! Non… »_

 _Doucement, tout doucement, Laink glisse sur le membre, poussant un gémissement rauque qui accélère la respiration de son amant. Terra se retient pour ne pas saisir son bassin et y imprimer un mouvement rapide, tant la sensation est délicieuse. Un étau de chaleur enserre son sexe, et la voix de Laink dans son oreille est en train de le rendre fou. Enfin, Laink débute son ondulation. Toujours avec délicatesse et mesure, il recule ses hanches pour les avancer contre Terra, sentant l'excitation monter en lui._

 _« Je peux ? »_

 _Terra se redresse, le bassin de Laink serré contre le sien, son intimité se contractant toujours plus fort autour de son sexe bandé. Il le pénètre avec lenteur, puis plus rapidement, observant avec délices les hanches de l'autre s'agiter alors qu'il va toujours un peu plus loin. Laink se cambre, gémit, lui griffe le torse avant de s'abandonner, les bras au dessus de sa tête. Terra se baisse, lui offrant sa chaleur, accélérant ses coups de reins tout en l'embrassant. Un baiser brutal, tout en dent et en domination, une volonté d'imprimer en l'autre tout son désir. Laink glisse ses doigts autour de sa propre érection qu'il stimule, emporté par son excitation._

 _« Là…Comme ça… »_

 _Le cou offert, Laink saisit le bassin de Terra qu'il presse contre le sien, l'enjoignant à aller plus vite et plus fort. Le brun le relève contre lui, accélérant ses coups de butoir tout en réalisant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Les gémissements de Laink se font moins contrôlés, plus suaves, plus brûlants encore, et le voir se toucher provoque chez Terra une sourde envie de le pénétrer plus fort. Il lui prends les deux poignets dans une de ses mains, les écrasant dans le matelas alors que de l'autre il va saisir ses hanches, le frottement contre son sexe devenant presqu'insupportable. De la chaleur, encore de la chaleur. Leurs peaux glissent l'une contre l'autre, se caressent, s'épousent parfaitement. Laink ouvre des yeux vitreux, offre un sourire torve :_

 _« Respire un peu, Terro, t'es tout rouge…Inspire…Expire…Hgnnn… »_

 _Sa cambrure se creuse encore alors que ses muscles se contractent, son intimité se resserre brusquement autour du membre de Terracid qui se libère dans un grondement rauque, serrant bien le bassin de son amant contre le sien. Laink jouit dans sa main, les yeux clos, l'autre main serrée autour du biceps de Terra. Leurs corps se relâchent doucement, le brun se retire pour jeter le préservatif, alors que Laink se nettoie. Déjà, l'euphorie a disparue. Comment se regarder, comment parler, alors que leurs corps sentent leurs odeurs respectives ? Laink s'allonge dos à lui, légèrement tremblant. L'autre observe sa chute de reins, ses jambes musclées mais sèches, et pose délicatement une main dans son cou. Laink se retourne, ils s 'embrassent une dernière fois, les yeux ouverts, comme un défi, avant de s'éloigner pour passer la nuit. Le lendemain viendra, et avec lui toute la malédiction que le soleil mettra au grand jour._

Allongé sur son lit, Terracid ne se sent pas bien. Il se souvient de tout, du moindre détail de cette nuit là, et il s'en veut. Il sait qu'il n'oubliera pas. Ni les dents de Laink sur son cou, ni son corps blanc offert, ni son souffle chaud qu'il peinait à retenir. Il s'en veut d'avoir provoqué cette situation. Il s'en veut, car en bas, sous les plis de son pantalon, il sent une érection grandissante qui pulse. Terracid ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est pris au piège.

* * *

Beaucoup de flashbacks et un petit lemon pour vous mettre en appétit :)

A bientôt pour la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaît


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois

merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, je vais tâcher d'y répondre de façon plus régulière dès à présent haha, si vous avez des questions ou des propositions je suis disponible en MP

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Laink est avachi sur sa chaise de bureau. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de la situation, même s'il comprend que les choses ne pourront plus se régler d'elles mêmes. Un baiser, passe encore, l'alcool aurait suffi comme excuse, mais ça…

Il grogne, se gratte la joue. Sa barbe commence vraiment à faire n'importe quoi, il faudra penser à tailler demain matin. Il s'en veut. D'avoir cédé à cette pulsion, à cette demande qui n'avait rien de logique ni de sobre. Evidemment, il avait été tout aussi éméché que son ami, mais le résultat le brûle.

« PUTAIN ! »

Le châtain sait que Terracid n'est pas dupe. Il doit lui parler, désamorcer cette situation de merde avant que leur amitié ne dégringole encore d'un échelon. Même si, évidemment, lui aussi veut garder un silence de glace. Comment s'avouer que tout cela lui à plu ? Qu'il s'était juré de ne pas recommencer, de ne plus imaginer une telle chose ? Terra est son ami, et bien plus que cela. Faire tout voler en éclat pour une partie de jambe en l'air était une sale connerie. Tout en s'engueulant métodiquement, il repense au sourire carnassier de Terra. A ses mains chaudes, à sa…

 _Laink :_ Faut qu'on se voit

 _Terracid :_ Non.

La main de Laink se crispe sur la souris, faisant grincer les jointures du plastique.

 _Laink :_ Faut qu'on se parle alors

 _Terracid :_ Laisse moi, je bosse.

Une sueur froide lui parcourt la colonne. Bordel de… Non. Se calmer. Il sait, au fond, que Terra a…Raison de raisonner comme ça. _Vraiment ?_ Si Laink se sent blessé, ce n'est que parce que son ami refuse de lui parler. _Pas seulement_. De toute façon, il doit se concentrer la dessus. Comment faire disparaître les preuves, et les emmerdes avec. Il ne doit surtout pas se questionner, à quoi cela servirait-il, à part lui faire du mal ? C'était une simple nuit de beuverie, un dérapage, une erreur, et non pas une réponse à un fantasme caché en lui. Ce n'est pas, après tout, comme s'il avait désiré un homme, non ? Laink se mord férocement la langue, les lèvres, pour se forcer à penser à autre chose. Si Terra savait, ce serait terminé. La fin de Wankil, la fin du délire. Il se refuse à accepter cette possibilité.

 _Laink_ : Très bien, mec. Fais ton connard.

 _Terracid_ : Je ne fais pas mon connard. Y'a rien à dire, okai ?

 _Laink_ : Tu fais encore ton connard. Faut régler ça, c'était qu'un truc de merde, c'est tout.

Terra ne répond pas. Trop gros à avaler pour lui ? Possible. La distance à du bon, Laink le sait pertinemment. Cela calme les esprits et endort la mémoire, mais la sensation d'une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête le rend comme fou. Il n'arrive pas à cerner l'attitude de Terra. Pourquoi a-t-il demandé ça ? Pourquoi a-il-il franchi un cap qui n'a pourtant tellement rien à voir avec… Ses pensées se dérèglent, s'envolent. Terra n'était pas vraiment un aventurier, contrairement à lui. Y'a t-il plus à savoir ? Comment le savoir ?

 _Terracid_ : Ma copine rentre dans deux semaines, finalement. J'invite les mecs à l'appart.

Aller à Tours ? Est-il seulement invité ? Amer, il repousse son téléphone. Même Pokemon Go ne le déridera pas ce soir. Pourquoi l'envoyer se faire foutre pour ensuite parler de ça, la logique lui échappe une fois encore. Et quel intérêt de se retrouver avec les autres ? La soirée serait bonne, comme toujours, pas de doute là-dessus, mais impossible de parler sérieusement avec Hugo dans les parages. Peut être était-ce la solution. Ne pas parler. En faire un non-dit, un tabou, jusqu'à la fin. _Jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux craque_. Sa copine. Ah oui, ce détail un tantinet embarrassant. Laink n'a rien contre elle, il la trouve même plutôt sympa. Un brin casse-couilles, comme tout le monde peut l'être, un brin castratrice, comme n'importe qui le serait avec un canard comme Terracid, mais…

Sa copine. Laink écarquille ses prunelles sombres, renifle bruyamment. Evidemment que Terra est furieux. Il a trompé sa copine avec un mec. Impossible d'être serein dans ce cas là. Et Laink, avec son célibat aussi nouveau qu'étrange, devait rester aux prises avec lui-même. Tant mieux, tant pis. L'écran clignote gentiment :

 _Terracid_ : Viens. On tire un trait, et basta. Maintenant laisse-moi finir mon montage tête de bite.

Voilà, très bien. Laink sourit, tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance. Il avait eu tors de croire que leur amitié risquait quoi que ce soit.

"..."

Terracid court. Il essaie de se remettre à la course progressivement, mais ses poumons gorgés de nicotine peinent à tenir la distance. Il s'arrête, à bout de souffle, regarde sa montre.

« Quoi ? Douze minutes ? C'est quoi cette merde ? »

La montre ne ment pas. Vaguement frustré, il poursuit son chemin en marchant, soufflant pesamment alors qu'il remonte le long de sa rue. Tout est prêt pour accueillir le trio infernal, c'est un week-end de folie qui s'annonce, pourtant il y a quelque chose, un petit pincement, une petite frayeur, qui reste bien installée en lui. Rentrer, prendre une douche, réaliser que son téléphone a vibré quatre fois pendant qu'il se lavait les cheveux.

« Ouvre-nous, connard ! »

Hugo et sa charmante voix fluette. Terra enfile un caleçon à la va-vite, toujours trempé, et ouvre la porte d'un mouvement sec. Comme d'habitude, Laink est venu avec sa maison, et tangue sous le poids de son sac, alors que les deux autres se contentent d'un petit sac à dos.

« Laink, t'es là pour deux jours, tu sais ?

-J'aime bien prévoir, c'est tout.

-T'as pris combien de boxer ?

-Ta gueule. »

Guzz et Hugo fouillent dans son sac, parsemant le sol de fringues alors que le châtain beugle en repliant tout aussitôt. Terra aligne les bières le long de son bureau, faisant de la place sur sa table basse en sifflotant.

« Six ? _Six_?

-On sait jamais !

-T'as peur de quoi, de te chier dessus ? »

Laink les bombarde de sous vêtements, son air furieux contrastant avec le grand sourire qu'il arbore, et suspend son bras à l'entente du sifflement caractéristique de la bière que l'on ouvre. Terra s'enfonce dans son canapé, signalant qu'il a fait le ménage et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à péter quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci. Le regard de Laink glisse sur son torse, revient rapidement sur la bière dont il s'empare avidement. Personne n'a remarqué. Personne n'a compris. Terra se sent soudainement mal à l'aise, il se lève pour aller s'habiller, mais se retient : putain, il est encore chez lui, non ? Il n'a pas à changer quoi que ce soit, et puis de toutes façons, comment interpréter ce regard ? Connaissant Laink et son corps de lâche, ce n'était certainement qu'une simple comparaison. Voilà.

Terra se souvenait parfaitement du regard qu'il lui avait porté quand il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille. Un regard qui voulait dire plusieurs choses, aussi bien « je sais que tu es plus fort que moi » que « ce n'est pas pour ça que tu domineras. » Il avait aimé essayer, pourtant. Sentir que sa force physique lui permettait une supériorité qui ne le faisait pas flancher. Ses yeux noirs restaient braqués dans les siens, soutenant son regard jusqu'au bout. « Tu peux m'empêcher de bouger », disait ce regard, « mais je sais comment tu marches. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. » Il avait su où appuyer, où toucher, là où Terra s'était senti quelque peu gauche, malhabile.

« Hugo appelle la Terra, Hugo appelle la Terra, Terra, file-moi une autre bière… »

Le grand brun lui fait un signe vague vers le frigo, et ricane en voyant Hugo ramper au sol façon mission commando.

« Qui en veut une autre ?

-Moi.

-Moi.

-Moi. »

Terra rote de la façon la plus élégante qui soit, s'attirant une grimace de la part de son binôme qui secoue la tête. On sort la Gamecube et une bonne vieille partie de Mario Kart démarre. C'est à celui qui poussera Laink à bout le plus rapidement tout en restant premier, à celui qui enverra promener le plus de joueurs hors de la piste, à celui qui braillera le plus fort en passant la ligne d'arrivée. Le petit appartement de Tours s'emplit rapidement de vie et de fumée.

Bière. Cigarette. Whisky-coca, bière. Cigarette, cigarette, musique.

Verre de blanc, bière. Pokémon Go. Sandwich, bière.

Frites, biscuits secs, bière. Cigarette.

Il est près de trois heures du matin. Hugo dort sur le canapé, son grand corps mince plié de façon ridicule pour tenir sur les coussins, Guzz pianote tranquillement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, parcourant les réseaux sociaux sans vraiment y accorder d'importance. Dehors il fait bon, mais un petit vent permet de chasser les odeurs de gras et de tabac qui imprègnent déjà les rideaux. Terra met des chaussettes dépareillées, sourcils froncés :

« J'ai plus de clope. Je reviens.

-C'est ça, siffle Laink allongé à même le sol, va dépenser l'argent des abonnés, t'as vraiment pas de cœur, Terra.

-Je te ramène une sucette si tu veux.

-Tu m'achèteras pas comme ça, enflure ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves un truc d'ouvert dans cette ville de m…

-Y'a une épicerie pas loin. Je connais le coin. »

Il chausse une vieille paire de basket qui lui fait aussi parfois office de chaussons, va pour prendre ses clefs, se stabilise. Laink regarde par la fenêtre, une boucle remuant paresseusement sur son front. Terra veut attraper cette boucle.

« Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu branles jamais rien. Je te rappelle que j'ai jamais eu de musique pour le montage, j'ai dû tout faire tout seul. »

Laink prend son air outré : lèvres pincées, yeux au ciel, il se hisse néanmoins jusqu'à la table en imitant grossièrement son ami qui découvre ses dents aiguisées.

« Mais fermez vos gueules », lâche Hugo dans un souffle en se tournant pour leur présenter son dos. Ricanant comme des hyènes, Terra et Laink se glissent dehors, accueillant avec plaisir un peu d'air pur. Ils marchent d'un bon pas dans les rues de la ville, sans croiser qui que ce soit. Un silence s'installe, agréable, seulement brisé par le bruit des chaussures délassées du brun qui raclent régulièrement les pavés.

« C'est vraiment une ville de merde, t'as personne dans les rues.

-On est pas dans le quartier central là, et puis oh, tu préfèrerais être à Paris où un mec t'accoste tous les deux pas ?

-Les gens ne font pas ça, Terra, c'est un mythe pour impressionner les paysans comme toi. »

Laink fait un pas de côté, évite la poigne de son ami qui veut se venger, et se met à trotter en riant. L'autre le rattrape, lui saisit le poignet et le retourne. Il sourit aussi, mais Laink sent ses poils se hérisser. Il a ce regard, ce regard étrange, entre chien et loup, qu'il n'arrive pas à interpréter. Terra lui tord le bras, le forçant à tomber à genoux, mais l'autre lui frappe instinctivement sur le côté de la rotule : le brun lâche prise en poussant un cri de surprise, se massant en affichant une grimace de douleur :

« T'es tellement vicieux, c'est dingue !

-Vicieux ? Tu m'as foutu à terre, je te rappelle !

-Avec toi c'est trop facile.

-Ah ouais, t'es sûr ? »

Terra se revoit allongé sur le dos, la bouche de Laink au niveau de son aine. Il se souvient s'être abandonné, sans même songer à vouloir reprendre le contrôle. L'autre avait eu la main mise sur lui, c'était vrai. Sans un mot, il hausse les épaules, le regard soudainement vague, et s'engouffre dans l'épicerie. Laink se mordille la lèvre, songeur, avant de le suivre.

"..."

Terra ressort avec trois paquets de cigarettes, Laink avec un pack de bière qu'il balance négligemment au bout de son bras. Ils discutent du bout des lèvres, Terra combattant activement des souvenirs tenaces, Laink vexé de l'attitude si bipolaire de son ami. Clope au bec, le brun marche vite.

« Mec, arrête de tracer comme ça on est pas pressé. Tu fumes trop pour aller aussi vite.

-Je ne marche pas vite, c'est juste que t'as des jambes de nain. »

Laink se rembrunit. Venant de sa part, c'était un coup bas. C'était facile, pas drôle, et usé jusqu'à la corde. Terracid fait mine de ne pas comprendre, ralentissant néanmoins sa cadence avant de demander une bière. On la lui donne sans un mot, et il fait voler la capsule avec l'aide de son briquet. Le vent s'est levé, et Laink étouffe un frisson avant de se plaindre machinalement de la température. Le grand s'arrête brutalement, manquant de se recevoir Laink dans le dos, et tourne la tête :

« Putain mais tu fais vraiment que de te plaindre, toi, t'es casse-couille.

-ah ouais ? »

Laink serre les bières contre son torse. Il a l'air d'un gamin contrarié, ne sachant pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Finalement, et comme toujours, il fonce tête baissé :

« Je suis peut-être casse-couille, mais au moins je suis pas un sale égoïste qui ne fait gaffe à rien. »

Terra ouvre la bouche, la referme. Il n'avait pas vraiment accusé le châtain, c'était plus une réplique qu'autre chose, mais il sentait que de la part de Laink c'était une attaque. Une certaine vérité. Se retournant en douceur, il lui demande ce qu'il entend par là, et la bouche de Laink se fend en un rictus, les doigts toujours crispés sur l'emballage en carton :

« Ah, bah je sais pas moi, tu fuis tout le temps, tu t'arranges toujours pour t'en sortir en te foutant du reste, tu dis de la merde à longueur de journée sans jamais te poser de question.

-Je fuis que dalle. T'es lourd à ramener cette histoire sur le tapis ».

Après tout, c'est lui qui a raison. Ce truc était rayé de la carte, on en parlait plus, et tout était bien comme ça. Terra ne comprend pas l'insistance de l'autre, quel intérêt de ressasser quelque chose qui les met tous les deux mal à l'aise ? Il s'apprête à reprendre son chemin, mais la réplique cinglante de l'autre le glace :

« Tu fuis, Terracid. Pourquoi ta copine est pas revenue de vacances, hein ? Pourquoi elle est partie une semaine de plus ? Moi je sais pourquoi, mon gars, parce que t'as peur de la regarder droit dans les yeux, t'as peur de…

-TA GUEULE ! »

En trois pas, Terracid est près de lui, le prend par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoue comme un prunier. Les bières tombent au sol, l'une d'elle s'ouvre, éclaboussant de mousse les chaussures de Laink qui n'essaie pas de défaire la poigne de son ami. Il n'en serait pas forcément capable, et ce n'était de toutes façons pas son intention. Le menton relevé, dents à découvert, il attend. Terra se fige, un poing ramené derrière son épaule, le trapèze droit saillant.

« Tu vas me frapper, Terra ? Bah fais-le, fais-toi plaisir _mon grand_ , soulage ta conscience. »

Les yeux bleutés vacillent, dévient. L'autre soutient toujours son regard, se grandissant malgré lui par pure habitude. Durant une seconde, il sent que le poing va venir s'écraser contre sa pommette, lui faisant claquer les mâchoires et lui donnant un vilain tournis, mais la main se desserre doucement, tout doucement, sans pour autant lâcher totalement sa prise.

« Pourquoi tu me pousses à bout ?

-Pour te faire réagir au moins une fois dans ta vie. Ca fait un bail que je te connais, tu te souviens ? Tu me dis que tout est réglé, que tu oublies, et qu'on s'en fout, alors pourquoi… Pourquoi t'es aussi…Bizarre ? »

Laink pose sa main sur la sienne pour l'ôter, mais Terracid se recule comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le châtain soupire.

« Tu ne me supportes plus, c'est ça ?

-Non, non c'est pas ça.

-C'EST QUOI ALORS ? »

Laink hurle, hurle que c'est toujours à lui de régler les problèmes de l'autre, qu'il essaie de comprendre, de lui laisser prendre son temps, qu'il essaie de ne pas le traiter de connard. Lui aussi veut oublier. Au dessus d'eux, une fenêtre s'ouvre, quelqu'un leur beugle de se tirer avant qu'il n'appelle la police, puis la fenêtre se referme. Terracid regarde en l'air, absent.

« J'en sais rien. T'es…Tellement sûr de toi. Moi…Je me pose des questions.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur toi. T'as déjà baisé avec un mec, hein ? »

Laink pâlit.

« Je ne suis pas gay, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

-Réponds moi. Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Le châtain recule, fait demi-tour d'un pas décidé en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Ses chaussures trempées de bière glissent sur le sol de façon désagréable, mais il accélère le pas, son cœur battant douloureusement dans son torse. Il ne veut pas réfléchir à ces questions là. A chacun sa fuite, ses inquiétudes. Qu'est ce que ça change, hein ? Rien du tout. Terracid le retourne brutalement, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, et le maintient en face de lui, ses doigts s'imprimant douloureusement sur les avant bras de Laink qui est passé du blanc au rouge vif. Il a peur, et il le sait. Il connaît la vérité, et les conséquences qu'elle va entraîner, c'est sans retour en arrière. Tout cela aurait-il pu être évité ? Il n'aurait pas du piquer le brun au vif en lui parlant de sa copine, mais c'était si tentant, si…Vengeur ? Laink frissonne, il se venge de Terra, il veut le voir aux prises avec sa conscience comme lui l'est actuellement.

« Assume, Laink. Toi aussi tu fuis.

-C'est personnel, c'est _ma_ vie !

-Et c'est à moi de décider si j'avoue à ma copine que j'ai… »

La voix de Terra meurt. Il gonfle les joues, hésite, reprend du courage. Ses mains pressent plus fort encore Laink qui ne retient pas sa grimace de douleur. L'autre à l'air d'un fou.

« Que j'ai couché avec mon meilleur pote. »

Il le lâche. Se recule de quelques pas, puis retourne chercher les bières intactes. Ses yeux, fixes, ne suivent que machinalement le mouvement de son corps. Les mots flottent dans sa tête, sans attache, sans importance. Il ne l'avouera certainement jamais, mais il a besoin de faire le point avec lui-même.

« T'es content ? Je l'ai dit.

-J'ai…Déjà couché avec un mec avant. Deux, pour être exacte. »

Laink a perdu son air fier. Il s'adosse au mur, les bras le long du corps avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches pour les empêcher de trembler. Le regard volontairement planté dans le sol, il attend, comme on attend une sentence. Il pressent l'orage mais ne veut pas l'affronter de face. Toutefois, il sent en lui comme s'effondrer un grand poids, et le soulagement vient contrebalancer la peur. Il sourit, avec une certaine tristesse, tirant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Je savais que j'aurai du t'en parler, même si c'est ma vie. Mais … C'est con, hein, mais avec tous les trucs qu'on fait et qu'on dit pendant les vidéos, nos blagues de merde… Et bah j'avais peur. Que… Je ne sais pas, que tu m'envoies me faire voir.

-On se connaît depuis tellement d'année…T'as jamais pu trouver un moment pour me dire ça ?

-TU CROIS QUE C'EST SIMPLE ? »

Les traits tirés, Laink hurle qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent, quels sont ses désirs, qu'il en a honte et qu'il ne pouvait même pas venir lui en parler sans craindre d'être rejeté. Il n'avait aucune assurance de rien. Terra le regarde, sans la moindre réaction. Les yeux toujours vides, il s'allume une cigarette, alors que l'autre sent ses muscles se nouer les uns après les autres. Allez. Réagis. Réagis, putain de merde. Pourquoi le laisser dans une attente si inconfortable, alors qu'il ne faut que quelques mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit dégager ? Il sait que tout est terminé. Terracid s'approche, il se plante devant lui, cachant la lumière du réverbère.

« J'ai l'impression que finalement, je ne connais pas grand chose sur toi. »

Il souffle la fumée sur le côté, ses lèvres charnues guidant le flux blanchâtre vers le ciel alors que ses yeux se ciblent dans ceux de Laink.

« Mais…Je crois que j'ai cherché à faire taire quelque chose qui est une véritable curiosité. J'ai tout mis sur le compte de l'alcool. Ou…Sur le fait que c'était de toi que venait le problème. »

Terra gratte nerveusement sa barbe naissante, se mordant la langue. Il lui dit qu'il sait que c'est une échappatoire bien trop facile, et qu'il ne peut plus maintenant se cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Laink l'observe, abasourdit. Terracid a les sourcils froncés, et est visiblement en train d'ouvrir ses pensées sans en avoir parfaitement le contrôle.

« Ça me fait chier, tu sais ?

-De quoi ? »

Terracid lève la tête. Il a l'air plus serein, mais la façon dont il scrute Laink est difficile à interpréter.

« Ça…Me fait vraiment chier. »

Terracid jette son mégot au sol, passe une main sur la gorge du châtain et se penche vers lui. Laink, tétanisé, a le regard qui saute des yeux de Terra à ses lèvres pleines, mettant soudainement de côté toutes ses questions et ses craintes. Il ferme les yeux, et son torse épouse le sien alors qu'un baiser s'amorce. Très vite, le dos de Laink heurte le mur, il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains agrippées dans les cheveux du brun, alors que Terra enserre sa taille avec chaleur. Baiser silencieux, coupable, coupé de la lumière. Ils se séparent essoufflés, Terra posant sa tête sur celle de Laink pour en apprécier le confort. Le châtain pose ses mains à plat sur le torse de l'autre, glissant doucement vers un ventre un tantinet arrondi par la bière. Ils ne disent rien. De temps en temps, leurs lèvres se retrouvent pour quelques caresses, mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque dans une autre rue les sépare immédiatement.

« Bon…Je…

-Les bières. Faut rentrer.

-Ouais. Ouais… »

Durant le trajet de retour, Laink se plaint de ses chaussures « dégueulasses et collantes ». Evidemment, il n'a pas pris d'autre paire. Terra l'écoute gronder en souriant. Si la situation s'était encore envenimée, cela ne se serait peut être plus jamais produit. Ça lui aurait foutrement manqué. Ç'aurait été con.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez toujours cette petite lecture :)

et un grand merci pour vos commentaires

* * *

La fin de soirée se déroule dans une semi-torpeur agréable. Les quatre garçons passent le week-end pratiquement parqués dans l'appartement, sans voir le temps passer. Des rires, des coups, des bousculades et des vidéos. Le dimanche soir vient, et c'est déjà le temps des adieux. Terracid accompagne Guzz et Hugo jusqu'à la gare avant de rentrer : le quatrième fait une sieste bien méritée en attendant l'heure de son train qui est retardé. Allongé en étoile en travers du lit, Laink s'étire paisiblement, étouffant un bâillement. L'autre l'observe d'un air pensif, tiraillant sa joue dodue :

« Ton train, tu peux l'annuler ?

-Hm ? »

Laink roule sur le ventre, se frotte un œil :

« Ouais je crois bien, pourquoi ?

-T'as assez de fringue pour rester un mois, mais je peux déjà te proposer quelques jours de plus. »

Laink se lève sur un coude, réfléchit avant d'acquiescer et de se rallonger. C'est une bonne manière de profiter de ses vacances, après tout, ils pourront faire un joli live ensemble, pour une fois, cela fera plaisir aux fans de les voir côte à côte. Laink se demande ce qu'il se passera si jamais quelqu'un en vient à découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Combien de viewers leur tourneraient le dos ? Sûrement un bon nombre. Il frissonne, s'allonge de nouveau. Inutile de penser à ça, personne n'en saura jamais rien, et tant mieux.

Terracid s'enfonce tranquillement dans son siège d'ordinateur. Il a encore du mal à intégrer comment fonctionnent les choses entre eux : tout le week-end s'est parfaitement déroulé, si on laisse de côté la petite altercation nocturne – il n'a d'ailleurs pas fini d'entendre parler des foutues chaussures de Laink trempées de bière -, pas d'ambiguïté, pas de sous-entendu, aucune tension. Et à présent qu'il se retrouve seul avec lui, les choses ne semblent pas si différentes. Ils vont geeker, comme d'habitude, se balader un peu, faire des courses, puis Laink retournera dans le Nord, et la routine reprendra le dessus, comme à chaque fin de vacances. Terracid se lève, marche doucement jusqu'au lit. Il voit la peau blanche du bas du dos de son ami se découper nettement entre son pantalon étroit et son tee-shirt. Il s'installe à côté de lui, perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux perçant ne quittant pourtant pas la zone charnelle. Il songe qu'il à du mal à se plonger dans une réflexion longue et douloureuse –comme semble souvent s'y perdre Laink, d'ailleurs.- Il commence à se séparer de tous ces problèmes, se laissant guider par un vent doux et chaud qui l'amène à un certain endroit : sous le tee-shirt de Laink. Sa large main se lève, quelque peu tremblante toutefois, et se pose sur le carré de peau nu.

La peau frissonne en retour, une paupière interrogatrice se lève. Ils se regardent, puis la paupière se baisse, visiblement consentante.

"..."

C'est un petit jeu qui dure presque quatre jours. Terracid se familiarisant avec des pensées et des envies instinctives qu'il réfrène de moins en moins, les jaugeant et les domestiquant avec une simplicité que Laink ne parvient pas à comprendre. Lui tait chaque désir, chaque envie, chaque pensée qu'il considère hors de propos, sans jamais rien refuser à son ami. Il sursaute de surprise, avant d'accepter les caresses, quelques baisers parfois. Il ne répond jamais, comme un animal traqué qui tarde à se mettre en confiance.

Comme s'il sent que tout lui sera repris, si jamais il cède.

 _Evidemment, il céda._

La patience et le calme de Terracid le plonge en réalité dans un trouble grandissant, après tout, pourquoi est-il aussi serein ? Comment peut-il accepter la situation aussi facilement ? A-il réellement la conscience vide ?

Le jeudi, soit six jours après l'arrivée de Laink, Terracid boit une bière. Il touche d'un doigt vaguement inquiet la brioche qui commence à se former au niveau de son ventre, alors que Laink lui parle depuis la salle de bain. La porte fermée, avec la musique en fond, le brun ne comprend rien du tout. Il faut qu'il se calme un peu sur la bière. Après tout, le sport n'est pas franchement son point fort, et il a une bonne descente d'alcool. Entre ça et la clope, ce n'est pas difficile de savoir pourquoi il se trouve un peu mou.

« T'en as rien à foutre, hein ? »

Laink jaillit de la salle d'eau comme un diable hors de sa boîte, une serviette piteusement nouée autour de la taille. Terracid se plante une sèche entre les lèvres. Ce connard est vraiment sec, il n'y a pas un poil de gras sur ces jambes fuselées. Il n'est pas franchement musclé non plus, mais l'ensemble est harmonieux. Un corps un peu gracile, qui contraste avec la dureté de ses mâchoires et de son regard. Terracid, lui, est tout en douceur. Plus grand, oui, plus lourd et plus fort, mais certainement plus confortable aussi…

« Mais tu m'écoutes ? »

Laink lui mets de petites gifles parfaitement désagréables. Terracid saisit ses deux poignets, et sourit largement. Il se lève, et sourit plus encore en voyant son binôme froncer les sourcils. C'est toujours comme ça quand il se lève juste devant lui. L'écart de taille l'agace énormément, mais Terra aime bien. Laink est vraiment teigneux.

« Quoi ? Tu me disais quoi ? »

Alors que le châtain reprend, l'autre gonfle ses joues pour le faire rire, ce qui marche une fois sur deux. Laink trouve qu'il ressemble à un koala, ses paupières tombantes lui donnant un air un peu endormi. Mais attention au moment où il retrousse ses épaisses babines. De koala à requin, il ne faut que quelques verres : il le sait très bien. Laink tire ses bras en arrière d'un coup sec, un poignet se libère, l'autre reste enserré.

Terracid joue au con :

« Tu me disais quoi ? »

Laink lui met des pichenettes au niveau des oreilles, mais il les chasse d'un revers de la main sans le quitter des yeux. Sur les hanches anguleuses, la serviette glisse gentiment. De sa main libre, le plus grand va se saisir de sa bière qu'il boit au goulot, ultime affront pour le semi prisonnier qui, en désespoir de cause, lui pince le téton. Terra hoquète, se plie en deux, repose sa bouteille en s'étouffant avant de frotter sa peau torturée et de balancer un Laink hilare de droite à gauche.

La serviette glisse.

La serviette tombe.

Laink va pour s'en saisir furtivement, mais Terracid reprend son poignet libre en main.

« Tu me disais…Quoi ? »

Il ne sourit plus. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les siens, mais ses paupières tressautent, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de dévier l'axe de son regard. Laink a froid. Il se sent complètement con, et vulnérable. Etre nu lui procurait, hélas, souvent cette sensation. Il n'aime pas vraiment son corps. Mais il aime ce qu'il voit dans les prunelles de Terra, qui virent à l'orage progressivement. Il y lit un désir qu'il ne se peinait même plus de voiler. Terracid semble se foutre de tout. C'est aussi excitant que frustrant, à bien y penser.

C'est pourtant Laink qui va caresser sa bouche de son souffle. Les paupières à demi-baissées alors que ses poignets se font souples, faussement défaits, sa langue va frôler la lèvre supérieur de Terracid. Le brun va pour l'embrasser mais l'autre se recule, un sourire horripilant sur ses fines lèvres. Le combat reprend, d'attaque en esquive, avant que Terracid ne perde patience et ne pousse l'autre en travers du lit d'une poigne musculaire. D'un bond, il est sur lui, bloquant ses bras et ses jambes, alors que sa bouche charnue s'applique déjà méticuleusement sur son cou. Terracid réalise aussi qu'il aime toucher la barbe de l'autre, aussi courte soit-elle, aussi masculine soit-elle. Elle n'est pas très douce, et c'est ce qui participe à la dureté de son visage. Terra apprécie cette dureté, qui contraste alors avec son regard quand il l'embrasse. Sa bouche rejoint la sienne, alors qu'il dépose son corps sur le sien. Les bras libérés de Laink vont immédiatement, comme à chaque fois, se perdre dans son dos, s'enfouissant sous le tee-shirt. Il est déjà excité, et le fait comprendre à son partenaire qui le laisse faire en souriant, appréciant le frottement qui s'opère au niveau de son bas ventre.

« C'est pas juste », chuchote Laink en tirant sur le pantalon de l'autre.

« Mauvais joueur », réplique le brun. Il laisse ses dents traîner sur son torse, y déposant de petites morsures qui font peu à peu rougir son compagnon, alors qu'il se cambre délicieusement en arrière. Une fois le jeu lancé, il n'a pas pour habitude de se laisser faire, mais il accepte son sort, ses poignets bloqués et la sensation de la bouche chaude se baladant maintenant au niveau de ses côtes. Terra veut se déshabiller, pour sentir le corps de l'autre se réchauffer en même temps que le sien, il veut lui mordre les lèvres, lui soulever les jambes pour le prendre, il veut voir ses deux mains sur sa queue, sa bouche dessus aussi, il veut l'entendre gémir, gémir enfin son nom, il veut…

Quelqu'un toque.

Les deux amants se stabilisent, et Laink roule instinctivement sur le côté, mettant pied à terre pour chercher son boxer. Terracid le retient par le bras.

« Attend, c'est rien.

-C'est qui ? »

Les yeux noirs sont inquiets, et plus franchement excités. Laink a peur, et préfère se soustraire à la poigne pour terminer de s'habiller.

On retoque. Terra se lève en grinçant des dents, bousculé entre plusieurs sensations. Une petite bosse déforme son pantalon, et il défait le loquet en boudant :

« Ouais ?

-Bah alors quel accueil ! »

Elle est là. Devant lui, bronzée comme jamais, ses cheveux foncés joliment relevé en une queue de cheval. Elle pousse ses valises à l'intérieur, plaque un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres et aperçoit Laink, tétanisé, torse nu sur le lit.

« Tiens, salut Thomas ! Je ne sais pas que tu étais resté plus longtemps ? »

La conversation se passe comme dans un rêve dans l'esprit de Terracid. Il voit sa Copine discuter avec Laink tout en se servant un café, elle rit, elle plaisante, elle raconte des anecdotes. Ses hanches ondulent sous sa robe. Laink est terrifié. Il sourit, mais c'est crispé, c'est faux, Terra voit ses joues se creuser de plus en plus à mesure qu'il fait le point sur la situation. Ses pupilles sombres se dilatent et se rétractent, bondissant d'un objet à l'autre sans vouloir regarder qui que ce soit de façon direct. Ses mains se tordent, se jettent dans les draps, cramponnent ses genoux, alors que mille questions et mille inquiétudes passent dans sa tête.

-Terra était-il au courant ? Non, il l'aurait prévenu ? Pourquoi ce connard reste-il les bras ballants, sans bouger ni parler, le laissant dans cette merde noire ? Il doit au moins détourner son attention le temps qu'il range ses affaires et qu'il foute le camps !-

Laink ne veut pas rester. Il ne veut pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse, les entendre coucher ensemble dans la pièce d'à côté – les voir s'embrasser était déjà bien assez étrange, à ses yeux-, il ne veut pas calquer chacune de leur situation sur ce qu'il à vécu avec lui. Il ne veut pas devenir fou. Il veut partir. Rentrer chez lui, dans le silence et la solitude.

« Tu restes combien de temps encore ?

-Je…Je pars ce soir, ou demain matin.

-Ah bon ? C'est dommage ! »

Dommage. Dommage ? Dommage ! Laink à envie de rire, d'un rire sardonique et fuyant, trop aigue et grave à la fois. Tellement dommage, si tu savais ! Si tu savais que cinq minutes auparavant, il fermait les yeux en attendant de voir si Terracid allait oui ou non aller jusqu'à le sucer, lui qui ne prenait jamais la moindre putain de décision. Si elle avait attendu dix ou quinze minutes de plus, elle aurait pu l'entendre haleter à travers la porte, parce que ce gros con, ce gros con de Terracid qui ne bougeait toujours pas aurait mis une capote pour le prendre contre le mur, ses sales dents bien calées dans son épaules. Elle aurait sentit l'odeur de sexe, de sueur et la chaleur que leurs corps auraient dégagés. Elle aurait vu. Elle aurait su.

Laink se sent parfaitement en sueur, d'ailleurs, mais pas pour la même raison. Terra lui a t il déjà laissé un suçon dans le cou ? Comment savoir discrètement ? Comment soutenir la conversation alors que son cerveau est en surchauffe ?

« Je… Je reviens, je vais prendre l'air. »

C'est une _blague_ ? Complètement abasourdit, Laink regarde Terra mettre ses chaussures et sortir. Sa Copine, tout aussi éberluée, a le regard qui saute de la porte à Laink, puis de Laink à la porte, sans rien y comprendre.

« Il a trop picolé hier ?

-Non. Non pas du tout. »

Merde, il aurait du dire oui ! Une excuse facile, réutilisable, et qui semblait plus vraie que nature. La demoiselle hausse les épaules, termine sa tasse et la pose dans l'évier.

« Vous auriez pu aérer un peu ça sent le fauve ici. »

Laink se détourne pour ne pas montrer son visage de plus en plus rouge. Et cet enculé, ce connard qui a préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette, qui l'a abandonné ici, comme une merde, pour limiter la casse ! S'il avait pu, il lui aurait hurlé dessus à la seconde même ou il avait franchi la porte, mais alors adieu toute vraisemblance, toute crédibilité. Après tout, il peut encore s'en sortir intact. Prétendre que Terra est fatigué -trop de montage, peu de sommeil- et ensuite foutre le camp.

« Je reviens, je vais voir s'il n'est pas malade. »

Elle sort, laissant derrière elle un effluve de parfum agréable, très discret. Laink se prend le visage à deux mains. Elle sent bon, et lui sent le fauve. Elle le suit, lui reste à l'intérieur. Il épreuve soudainement une espèce de honte, qu'il noie en rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.

"..."

Terracid est installé à même le sol, sur les pavés qui constituent le trottoir. Il fume, et tente de mettre des mots, des pensées sur ce qu'il ressent. Où est la peur ? Où est le stress ? Ou est cette foutue culpabilité qui semble ronger Laink de bout en bout ? Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, Terracid s'est dit « C'est vrai, j'ai une copine. Putain, _je n'y pensais plus_. », quelle horreur. Comment les choses se sont-elles dégradées ? Evidemment, même si des fois ils passaient quelques temps sans forcément se voir, ils s'envoyaient des messages, s'appelaient. Depuis l'E3, depuis ce soir là, sa tête était pleine d'une nouveauté extravagante. Une nouveauté qui l'emplissait. C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement curieux que Terra n'avait, à bien y réfléchir, jamais connu auparavant. Il avait découvert un, voire plusieurs nouveaux visages chez la personne qu'il pensait _la mieux connaître_ , alors que sa Copine était…Sa Copine. Il la connaissait. Ses attitudes, ses réactions, ses envies.

Amour ou habitude ? Il n'était plus certain de connaître la réponse. Une petite voix lui soufflait des choses absurdes, et des idées pleines de liberté, de soulagement s'insinuaient en lui. Que voulait-il ? Que voulait-il conserver, et quitter ?

La fumée s'élève en volutes blancs et gris.

Il avait voulu embrasser Laink. Plus comme Laink. Plus comme un personnage étrange, un jeu malsain de curiosité mal placée. Il voulait l'embrasser comme Damien embrassait Thomas.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne toque pas. Que les choses s'oublient doucement, au fur et à mesure, sans esclandre. Mais des fois, dans la vie, il fallait prendre des décisions. Il sait qu'il l'aime encore, au moins un peu. Au fond, encore un petit peu. Mais la balance ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choix. Il la trouve belle quand elle sort du hall d'immeuble. Puis, simplement jolie alors qu'elle traverse la rue. Quand elle s'arrête devant lui, elle semble plutôt banale. Enfin, alors qu'elle s'accroupie face à lui, il réalise à quel point sa vie amoureux était devenue une triste routine.

Il jette son mégot dans le caniveau.

« Tu peux t'asseoir deux minutes ? J'ai un truc à te dire. »

Terracid est un fuyard ? Non. Un fainéant, plutôt, qui préfère laisser les choses couler, se faire par elles-mêmes. Mais quand sa décision est prise, il va jusqu'au bout.

"..."

Ranger. Il fourre tout dans son sac sans rien plier, se rongeant le frein en songeant à l'état de ses fringues lorsqu'il faudra tout sortir. Il pianote en même sur le clavier, regardant les horaires des trains les plus accessibles. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra en avoir un dans une heure ou deux, à tout casser. Au fond du sac, ses doigts entrent en contact avec son tube de lubrifiant, et la honte ressurgit. Pourquoi avoir pris ça ? Il ne devait descendre que deux jours, deux putains de jour, et son esprit – _malade ?_ \- avait forcé pour l'emmener avec lui. Il ne croyait pas recoucher avec Terracid une autre fois. Tout leur disait non, et pourtant…Ce baiser, dans la rue, et tout à l'heure, cette chaleur…

Il se tire les cheveux en arrière, repoussant une idée qui embue ses yeux. Putain de merde. Et voilà que sa Copine débarquait. Il se sentait si mal, si coupable. Elle qui lui parlait si gentiment, qui riait de ses blagues – _pourtant complètement nulles, sous la pression_ -, et lui qui…

Il enfonce ses paires de chaussettes dans son sac à la va-vite, secouant la tête. Ce n'est foutrement pas le moment de penser à ça, après tout. Terracid ne lui dira jamais rien, la situation était sauve.

La porte claque. Il lève la tête, sursautant, et la voit avec les poings fermés, les yeux écarquillés sous la colère :

« Tu le savais ?

-Hein ? »

Mouvement de recul chez le châtain, panique total dans sa tête. Que lui a t-il dit ?

« Tu savais qu'il allait me quitter, Thomas ?

-Je…Non ! Je te jure que non ! »

Et c'était bien le seul morceau de vérité qu'il pourrait lui confier aujourd'hui. La jeune fille porte une main à ses lèvres avant de se reprendre, sourcils froncés, elle fait le tour de l'appartement, prenant des objets qu'elle repose presqu'immédiatement, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air avec colère :

« Emmène le avec toi.

-Que…Attends quoi ?

-EMMENE LE AVEC TOI LE TEMPS QUE …Oh…Excuse-moi je…Enfin, le temps que je trouve ou déménager. Je ne voulais pas te gueuler dessus, c'est juste… enfin voilà. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle lui SOURIT. Laink à soudainement envie de pleurer, qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle s'énerve contre lui. Il ne mérite pas cette gentillesse. Il regarde le sol :

« Je suis désolé que ça se termine…Comme ça.

-C'est…Difficile. Mais je crois que je le sentais un peu venir. »

Elle hausse les épaules, refoule de nouveau ses larmes, et lui annonce qu'elle va dormir chez une amie ce soir. Dès demain matin, Terracid a intérêt à avoir foutu le camps d'ici, car elle enlèvera le moindre truc qui lui appartient. Ensuite, libre à lui de rester ici ou de rendre l'appartement, ça ne la regardera plus. Défait, coupable et en même temps habité de cet horrible, de cet atroce minuscule sentiment de satisfaction qu'il n'avouera jamais à personne, Laink la regarde partir. La porte se ferme doucement. Tremblant, la tête bourdonnante, il se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Il ne sait pas combien de minutes passent avant d'entendre les pas de Terracid dans l'appartement. Son dos est voûté, et il ne cesse d'appuyer sur ses paupières. Laink le regarde passer sans parler, le voyant s'étirer longuement avant de se poster à la fenêtre, téléphone en main. Il tâtonne dans ses poches, lâche une injure, pose son front contre la vitre fraîche. Son ami se lève, prends une cigarette qui traîne sur la commode et la lui allume. Les yeux bleus de Terra sont rougis, comme embrumés. Il prend la clope avec douceur :

« Merci mec.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Damien ?

-Écoute, je…

-Tu avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. »

Terracid recule la tête clignant des yeux. Il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est à cause du stress, ou simplement de toute cette merde accumulée autour de lui, toujours est-il que de voir Laink accusateur, les mâchoires serrées, en train d'essayer de le faire culpabiliser… C'était trop. Il y avait à peine deux heures, ce petit con était allongé sur le dos et gémissait deux tons plus aigue, et voilà qu'il lui faisait la morale ? Terracid tique, sans même le contrôler, il sent son bras gauche partir en arrière et revenir droit dans la tempe de Laink. Le châtain vole en arrière, se mange méchamment la commode. La lampe tombe au sol, se brise, mais déjà Terracid le prends par le cou, les traits raidis de fureur :

« Tu te _fous de ma gueule_? Peut être que je suis lâche, ou égoïste ou j'en sais foutrement rien, mais au moins j'assume ! J'assume que ma relation n'allait pas, n'allait plus, que … Que c'était pas ce que je voulais, que…Que fallait que j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même !

-Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé pour toi ?», braille l'autre en lui griffant les main, avant de lever un genou et de le lui carrer dans l'estomac. Le grand se plie en deux, jette sa clope à peine allumée par la fenêtre et saisit Laink aux avants bras, le rejetant contre le mur. Sa tête cogne, mais il revient immédiatement au contact :

« Tu affrontes pas tes problèmes, Damien, tu t'en débarrasses, comme tu as voulu te débarrasser de moi au début ! Tu préfères te tirer, et laisser les autres cogiter et en chier pour toi !

-Tu… »

Laink a les larmes aux yeux, de rage plus que de peine. Le brun le maintient contre le mur. Evidemment, il ne comprend rien, comme d'habitude. Sa voix se radoucit. Il voit un bleu apparaître à côté sourcil de son ami, et s'en veut.

« Je n'ai pas voulu fuir quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste admis que quelque chose… Avait changé. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, mais je sens que les choses sont différentes. Pendant le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, elle…Elle ne m'a pas manqué. Ce n'est pas normal. J'étais… Frustré qu'elle soit là. Plus que ça, j'étais presqu'en colère. C'est pas sain, Laink. C'était pas sain de rester comme ça. J'allais pas lutter comme un con pour un truc déjà terminé. »

Il sent le châtain s'effondrer tout doucement contre lui. Il le fait s'asseoir par terre, ramène des glaçons dans un torchon qu'il pose doucement sur son visage. Laink est fermé et pâle comme la mort.

« Comment… Pourquoi tu prends tout si bien ?

-Hein ?

-Tu…Acceptes les choses. Comme ça. »

Terracid tiraille ses joues, pensif. Il indique que c'est simplement son caractère. Il n'aime ni les conflits ni la réflexion, alors il accepte de changer en fonction de l'évolution de sa vie. Pourquoi combattre quelque chose qu'il ne saisit même pas encore ? Il n'a pas rompu avec sa Copine pour sortir avec lui. Il ne va pas le demander en mariage. Il ne va pas le fuir non plus. Il a déjà essayé, et c'était contre son envie. Il veut juste… Laisser les choses se faire. Laink semble combattre un démon intérieur. L'autre enlève la glace, constate les dégâts.

« J'aurais jamais dû te frapper.

-J'ai été un sacré salaud, ricane Laink en souriant, je t'ai poussé à bout, c'est comme ça.

-Et ton petit genou de salaud m'a quand même bien piqué le ventre, au passage.

-Ca va, c'est rembourré là-dedans ! »

Ils rient. Terracid prend le visage abîmé de son binôme entre ses doigts, et l'embrasse doucement, comme pour clore la dispute. Il pose son front contre le sien et soupire.

« Pourquoi fallait qu'on déconne comme ça, sérieux ?

-Je sais pas. Tu sais pas comment j'ai regretté, comment j'ai…

-Je ne regrette ne sert à rien. »

Laink baisse les yeux. Il aurait aimé penser comme ça. Les lèvres charnues de Terra vont chercher son oreille, et il laisse un gémissement glisser de sa bouche.

« Tu regrettes ça ? »

Terra sourit. Ce sale vicieux. Laink ne répond pas, il lève son bassin et s'installe sur les jambes en tailleur de son vis-a-vis. Et si jamais Elle revenait ? Si jamais la porte n'était pas fermée et qu'elle les trouvait comme ça ? Le châtain se tend au fur et à mesure, ce qui provoque un soupire d'agacement chez Terra :

« Arrête de te prendre la tête une seconde, d'acc ? »

Pour toute réponse, une main se glisse dans les cheveux courts, et les tire en arrière. Terracid sent les lèvres et la barbe de l'autre glisser contre sa jugulaire. Il ferme les yeux, appréciant la caresse, alors que ses doigts s'infiltrent doucement sous les vêtements qu'ils rencontrent. Un téléphone sonne, Terra ne daigne pas y répondre.

« Terro, mon Terro…Je dis pas que le sol n'est pas confortable, hein, mais… »

Terra éclate de rire, il se lève, et avant que l'autre n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'arrache brutalement du parquet pour le caler sur son épaule, renversant une plante au passage. Laink lui tambourine le dos, gesticulant comme un asticot, mais le brun le tient fermement. Il a toujours rêvé de faire ça. Ils s'écrasent tout deux sur le lit, riant aux éclats, Laink un poil écrasé sous le poids de Terra. Un regard partagé, et les baisers reprennent, alors que Laink tire sur les boutons de jeans de son partenaire pour les ouvrir.

* * *

Un peu de questionnement, un peu de bagarre, un peu de sexe, on se croirait dans un mauvais blockbuster ;)

en attendant, je vous prépare un joli lemon pour le prochain chapitre!

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5

un grand merci a toutes pour vos commentaires, et une petite réponse aux Guests ;)

S from xceru : je suis contente de voir que je ne fais pas trop dans le OOC (ma plus grande peur), et j'ai lâché un grand éclat de rire devant ta comparison avec la scène du roi lion haha je ne m'y attendais pas du tout!

Sy55 : effectivement, écrire sur des personnages réels est un vrai défi pour moi (une grande première d'ailleurs), c'est très intéressant et dangereux à la fois :)

pour les autres, j'espère de répondre à chaque fois mais il est possible que j'en oublie, auquel cas je m'en excuse !

bonne lecture, et WARNING, LEMON

* * *

De baiser en baiser, Terra s'amuse de sentir l'autre se tendre, prendre le dessus par de petites morsures, de petits mots parfois agressifs, parfois tendres. Il s'attend à retrouver ce qu'il a déjà vécu, aussi s'étonne t-il de sentir l'autre se dégager sous sa poigne. Laink sourit, n'osant pas toujours le regarder dans les yeux, ses mains glissant le long de son cou avec chaleur. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, avec une timidité encore nouvelle, loin de l'avidité de leur première fois. De temps en temps, Laink se redresse, comme prêt à sauter du lit pour s'en aller, alors les doigts de Terra se font plus insistants, plus caressants, et un gémissement vient naître dans la fine gorge du châtain. Des sensations plus chaudes, plus poussées se font sentir. Leurs sexes sont mis en contact, glissent l'un sur l'autre d'abord avec lenteur, pour mieux apprécier l'échange, puis Terracid saisit le bassin de l'autre pour y imprimer un mouvement de hanche. Laink gémit dans son oreille, grimace :

« J'ai pas de chatte, Terro, ça marchera pas comme ça. »

Le rire de Terracid. Il embrasse son amant, lui mordant les lèvres, touchant son dos. Sa peau est douce, en tout cas beaucoup plus que la sienne. Il réalise qu'il n'a pas envie de toucher de seins, alors que cela représente pourtant plus de 80% de son excitation quotidienne, il ne veut pas de Laink avec un corps féminin. C'est possiblement inquiétant. Il oublie une seconde son activité charnelle en cours, ce qui laisse assez de temps à Laink pour descendre tranquillement au niveau de son aine.

« Hnn… »

Terra se tend en arrière, dents découvertes en un sourire de satisfaction en sentant la langue de l'autre se balader paresseusement sur son sexe érigé. Une main glissant de bas en haut, Laink ouvre la bouche pour le faire entrer, son autre paume se baladant sur sa hanche droite. Terracid ferme les yeux. Il sent la chaleur sur son gland. Il sent Laink faire tourner sa langue, reprendre sa respiration.

Il sent la main baladeuse se diriger vers son postérieur. D'un coup il se redresse, saisit le poignet du châtain qu'il tord sur le côté :

« NON »

Laink se raidit, échappe à la poigne. Il a perdu cet air de prédateur qui lui va pourtant comme un gant pour froncer les sourcils, la colère lui serrant les mâchoires. Terracid s'étonnera toujours de sa facilité à jongler avec les émotions. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se passe une main dans les cheveux :

« Je… Désolé. Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas … Encore, en tout cas. »

Il voit Laink ouvrir la bouche pour lui décocher une des répliques amères dont il a le secret, il l'en empêche en lui fourrant son index dedans. Une seconde passe, durant laquelle les deux amis frôlent l'hilarité. Puis, vaguement honteux, Laink lèche le doigt. Terracid va pour l'ôter, mais ses sourcils se lèvent, et son sourire revient. Oh. Il sait ce que cela veut dire. Son sexe se redresse gentiment, appréciant l'idée qui s'offre à lui. Il s'allonge contre son amant, lui mettant naturellement la gorge en arrière alors qu'un second doigt rejoint l'index. Son excitation croît à mesure qu'il sent sa peau s'humidifier, Laink continuant de mettre leurs corps en contact tout en le léchant, usant de sa langue et de ses lèvres de façon exquise. Il aime le voir faire ça, sans vraiment se l'avouer. Laink sait ce qu'il fait. Il le fait très bien. S'il est frustré de savoir qu'il ne sera pas au dessus cette fois encore, il n'en fait rien paraître, contenant son excitation bien mieux que son binôme.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Terracid n'a pas honte de demander, de faire comprendre ses désirs. Il ôte ses doigts lubrifiés pour aller titiller l'intimité de Laink alors que leurs bouches se frôlent, s'affrontent.

Un râle de plaisir. Un mouvement de bassin. Un doigt, deux doigts. Laink gémit, grogne, il ne peut plus réprimer ces sensations si délicieuses – si honteuses – qui l'habitent, mais pourquoi l'autre le regarde t-il ainsi, la bouche entre ouverte, sans ciller ? Pourquoi semble t-il si absorbé, comme hypnotisé ? Laink halète. Les doigts de Terra sont plus épais que les siens. Il ne veut plus que l'autre le regarde comme ça, il se sent jugé, mis à nu. Honteux. Honteux de sentir ce plaisir grandissant dans son bas ventre. Les doigts disparaissent. L'érection de Terra se fait presque douloureuse tant elle est érigée.

« Non, reste sur le dos. »

Terracid regarde, bouche bée, Laink se mettre à califourchon sur lui, ses yeux l'évitant délibérément. Son visage est rouge, vaguement en sueur, ses cheveux décoiffés et collés au niveau de ses tempes. Doucement, délicatement, il se cambre en maintenant le sexe de son amant contre son intimité pour le faire pénétrer. Il grince des dents, plisse les paupières, souffle. Terracid pose ses mains sur ses cuisses sèches sans chercher à appuyer le mouvement. Spectateur, il se contente de ressentir. Il se contente de regarder. Et putain, il aime ça. Laink descend, son intimité s'élargissant sans douleur jusqu'à la base du sexe de Terra. Installé sur son bassin, son propre sexe collé à son bas ventre, il regarde son amant. Ses yeux, pleins de défi, n'ont plus peur. Il glisse doucement contre le torse parcouru de poils, ses cuisses se contractant autour de la taille du brun. Il relève le bassin d'un coup sec.

« Thomas, attends ne… »

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Laink se pénètre, poussant un gémissement rauque en sentant le sexe de son amant en lui. Il se contracte, fermant les yeux, les ongles imprimés dans la chair tendre qui lui fait face. Terracid se cambre, la lèvre inférieure légèrement sanguinolente.

« Pas…Doucement je… »

Laink se redresse, descend sèchement. Il s'allonge sur Terracid, ses pupilles noires brillant de façon totalement indécente.

« Tu ? »

De nouveau, un va-et-vient brutal. Terracid se tend, haletant, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'expression de l'autre. Laink domine. Il le tient au creux de sa main – au creux de ses hanches-, et il ne peut rien y faire. Trop étroit. Trop chaud. Mouvements trop rapides, trop précis, un frottement si bon, si serré, si…

« Tu rien. »

Laink sort d'un coup sec, remonte sur l'objet de son désir, et ondule rapidement des hanches. Il veut le faire jouir. Il veut sentir que c'est lui, et lui seul qui décide de la façon dont les choses se passe. Terracid, une main solidement agrippée à la fesse de Laink, va passer l'autre autour de son cou et l'attire à lui. Leurs bouches se retrouvent, se caressent, alors que le châtain sent au fond de lui monter cette sensation de délivrance. Gémissant en continue, il accélère la cadence, provoquant chez le plus grand une jouissance semi immédiate. Il se saisit de sa taille, le soulevant sans effort pour le pénétrer dans toute la longueur, avant de joindre ses grondements aux siens.

Il expire tout l'air de ses poumons alors qu'il se libère, retombant dans les draps avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques secondes après, il reçoit le sperme de Laink sur son estomac, le faisant sursauter.

« Ne… Ne bouge pas… »

Laink tremble. Il jure, se redresse pour se libérer du sexe à présent au repos encore en lui. S'effondrant sur le ventre, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

« …La capote, mec. »

Terracid se frotte les yeux. Merde. Ouais, la capote. Il n'y avait pas pensé, étant habitué à ne plus en mettre avec sa copine depuis un moment. Il faudra faire attention. Ne plus oublier ça. Laink se redresse sur ses coudes, lâchant une nouvelle injure avant de se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain. Terracid, toujours confortablement installé, le regarde disparaître derrière la porte. Bruit d'eau. Juron. L'eau encore. Il revient s'allonger alors que le brun s'allume une cigarette paisiblement. Laink regarde le mur :

« Pourquoi on fait ça ?

-Parce qu'on en a envie. »

Ils se regardent. Terra hausse les épaules :

« Tu sais quoi, t'es con, je suis con. Tant qu'on ne se pose pas de question, ça ira.

-C'est facile pour toi, t'es le débile du groupe, tout le monde le sait.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'es même pas foutu de savoir construire une bagnole sur ScrapMéca…

-Oh merde hein ! »

Laink gonfle ses joues, faussement vexé. Les blagues sont toujours là. Terracid n'a pas l'air de …Changer. Il garde ce même regard tranquille, fume de la même façon, en soufflant tout doucement sa fumée vers la gauche.

« Je crois que je vais m'endormir.

-Faîtes donc, mon brave ! »

Ils rient. Laink s'endort. Terracid voit son dos commencer à se soulever doucement, emporté par le sommeil. Ce petit con s'endort presque sur commande, c'est incroyable à voir. Par contre, il ronfle comme un porc quand il se retrouve sur le dos. Sa cigarette terminée, il l'écrase, pensif. Bientôt, les choses vont changer. Il ne veut pas rester seul dans cet appartement qui lui rappelle des souvenirs douloureux. Que faire ? Changer de ville ? Monter vers Paris ? C'est si cher… Surtout pour se retrouver avec un appartement qui fait la taille de ses chiottes. Laink frissonne. Naturellement, le brun va se caler contre lui, son bras contre son ventre plat, son visage dans son cou. Il ferme les yeux.

Et s'endort.

«...»

Il a fallu partir. Aller chez Laink, négocier à distance pour le déménagement. Une fois ou deux, Laink a demandé à Terracid s'il ne regrettait pas. Sa petite vie tranquille, sa copine, son appartement. Une fois ou deux, Terra a levé les yeux au ciel. Il peut s'inquiéter de son futur sans regretter son passé, une chose que l'autre a visiblement du mal à saisir. Il a fallu vendre des meubles. Parler avec ses parents. Chercher un appartement. Une collocation ? Pourquoi pas. Terracid a besoin de son espace personnel, il n'est pas individualiste, mais se retrouver seul représente pour lui un plaisir plus qu'une contrainte.

Il cherche sur Paris, en banlieue aussi. Laink ne veut jamais l'accompagner. « On va nous prendre pour des pédés », siffle t-il, et Terra retrouve dans ses yeux cet air d'animal traqué, d'animal furieux. Il sait que c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui a débuté ce jeu malsain, cette peur, cette homophobie primaire. Sous l'effet de surprise, il a fait naître chez Laink une angoisse qui devait traîner dans sa tête depuis bien des années. La peur du jugement, de l'humiliation. D'être différent aux yeux des autres.

« Stylo. »

Laink, plongé dans un amas de feuille, lève la main. Terra attrape un bic bleu, vise, touche la paume de l'autre qui se referme comme une plante carnivore. Depuis quatre semaines, ils habitent ensembles. C'était ça, ou retourner vivre chez ses parents – un choix impossible à prendre une fois la liberté atteinte-. Les deux jeunes hommes pensaient sincèrement que cela tournerait au vinaigre dès les premiers jours. Un espace plus réduit, encombré de meubles décortiqués que le brun veut conserver, ne paraissait pas acceptable pour deux. Et puis, l'habitude. L'adaptation. Terra apprit à ne fumer qu'à la fenêtre, et nul part ailleurs, Laink accepta de déléguer le rangement pour rendre l'appartement vivable. Ils se complètent, retrouvant les choses perdues, alternant le ménage et les courses en fonction du travail et de la fatigue de l'autre. Les lives s'enchaînent, plus nombreux que jamais. Des écrans séparés, pour ne pas donner d'indice aux fans, avec une complicité de plus en plus soudée.

C'était naturel. De temps en temps, un baiser, une caresse. Terracid endort Laink en lui grattant les cheveux, Laink se cale contre son ventre pour jouer sur son téléphone. Des gestes simples, quotidiens, aussi tendres que charnels, qui se multiplient sans jamais que cela ne les étonne. Quand Terracid se lave et que l'autre attend son tour, posé sur les toilettes, pianotant sur son smartphone, ils ressemblent à deux amis. Deux bons amis. Ensuite, quand, excédé, Laink se plaint de la buée et de l'eau chaude en perdition, et que Terra lui fait un superbe doigt d'honneur par dessus la porte opaque, leur puissante amitié ne fait aucun doute.

Quand Laink se déshabille pour rejoindre Terra, l'engueule et termine plaqué contre le mur glacé, le brun lui dévorant le cou et les lèvres, quelques petites questions peuvent éventuellement se poser.

Des gestes qu'ils admettent dans leur intimité, dans leur bulle, sans en parler. Terracid ne comprend pas le rejet de Laink dès qu'il s'agit de mettre un mot, une idée sur ce qu'il se passe entre eux, mais ne force rien. Après tout, cela ne change pas grand chose à la situation.

« Mais bouge, sale gros !

-Hé, oh, ça va bien, non ? »

Laink ricane sous cape, le force à se décaler alors qu'il termine d'entourer les termes importants de son papier. Terracid enfile ses chaussettes, ses chaussures, sifflotant tranquillement sans daigner relever l'attaque purement gratuite qu'il vient d'essuyer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ta paperasse ? On est à la bourre.

-Deux minutes, tu veux ? Je termine mon paragraphe.

-Tu sais même pas lire, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Terracid se baisse, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter le stylo qui rebondit sur son front avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Il feint la blessure mortelle, s'agite dans tous les sens alors que l'autre l'imite en geignant, prenant son sac et sa veste. Le gang se réunit une fois de plus, sur Paris même cette fois-ci. Dans un bar. Ils ont déjà une bonne heure de retard, Terracid ayant fait une sieste surprise. Ils descendent les quelques marches qui les sépare de la rue, et Terra lève un sourcil :

« Tu sais… J'ai réalisé un truc.

-Quoi.

-Commence pas à péter un câble, d'accord ?

-Merde, putain Terra pourquoi tu dis pas les choses direct au lieu de dire ça, parce que là, tu vois, ça me donne déjà envie de péter un câble, alors tu…

-On habite ensemble, là, non ? »

Laink se rembrunit.

« Ouais, enfin pas vraiment, c'est un dépannage quoi mais…

-J'habite avec toi. On cohabite. Non ?

-Mec coupe moi encore une fois je te jure que je vais te…

-Donc on est d'accord, on habite ensemble, et ça se passe pas trop mal même si t'es sacrément casse-couille, alors pourquoi on prends pas juste un appart plus grand et moins moche que le tien ? »

Laink lui fiche un coup de coude visiblement bien mérité dans le ventre, et se fait poursuivre sur deux cents mètres avant de hurler qu'il ne joue plus. En vérité, il réfléchit. Evidemment, il y a pensé, lui aussi. Cette cohabitation a du bon : ils se marrent bien sans se lasser, peuvent se laisser tranquille sans que l'un ou l'autre ne vienne poser de question, pour jouer, aussi, c'est plus simple. – et pour baiser, aussi, c'est quand même vachement plus simple-. Il secoue la tête. L'appartement est trop petit pour deux personnes. C'est certain. Mais il y a cet aspect qui le dérange, cette sensation de… De quoi ? De couple ? Ils n'en sont pas un. Mais cela le taraude.

« Je ne te demande pas de dire oui maintenant. On est juste deux potes qui veulent une collocation pour se torcher avec l'argent des abonnés, comme des youtubers normaux. »

Laink rit, mais au fond, le doute persiste. Il sent, et bien plus que Terra, que leur intimité est en train de salement empiéter sur leur quotidien. Sur l'aspect public, entre autre.

Il n'oublie pas que la dernière fois qu'ils sont allés acheter de quoi survivre quelques jours, Terra lui avait pris la main dans la file d'attente de la caisse. Un geste banal, qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas gêné pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser. Terra avait les yeux dans le vague, se grattant machinalement le menton, sa paume dans la sienne. Laink s'était dégagé brutalement, rouge comme une brique, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de ses jeans. Le brun avait alors sursauté, réalisant toute la portée de son geste.

« Merde. Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

-Refais jamais ça. »

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'après midi. Laink car il avait sous pesé toute l'importance, toutes les conséquences de ce geste pucblic, tout ce que cela impliquait. Terra, simplement parce qu'il réalisait que ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait vraiment commençait à s'exprimer de façon purement involontaire. Le naturel l'emportait sur la peur de Laink, sur ses propres questions. Terra faisait confiance à son instinct. Evidemment, il était parfaitement stupide d'imaginer pouvoir se livrer de la sorte devant tout le monde. Ce n'était simplement pas faisable, il le reconnaissait tout à fait. Mais l'anecdote ne quittait pas son large front. Sa propre réaction, la surprise, et la colère, l'embarras de Laink. La honte, cette honte qui lui collait à la peau.

« Je sais pas pour l'instant. On verra. »

Terra hoche la tête. Laink a les mains au fond des poches, mais son regard cherche le sien. Combat perpétuel entre ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il craint.

 _Bus. RER. Métro._

 _Bruit, chaleur, lenteur._

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin, et ils retrouvent la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ils suivent les rues, longent les murs, se perdent une fois, retrouvent leur chemin. Guzz leur téléphone, leur rit au nez, raccroche. Hugo tente sa chance, mais ils arrivent devant le bar et ne prennent pas le temps de soutenir la conversation.

« Putain, les gars, vous êtes vraiment des gros nazes ! Presque deux heures de retard ! »

Ils se moquent. Le bar est plutôt sympa, même si les gens parlent fort. La musique est bonne, bien réglée, et la déco toute en sobriété. Des teintes de rouges, du noir, de gros rideaux pendant sur des murs en fausses briques. Laink boude la table du fond, accompagnée de ses hauts tabourets, et ils finissent par se caler dans un coin excentré de la piste de danse, sur de grands canapés de velours pourpres.

« Pinte ?

-Pinte.

-Pinte. »

Hugo lève le petit doigt :

« Ah nan, pour moi ce sera un cosmo, la bière c'est mort ça me fait gonfler et le bide et ensuite je r… »

Terra le coupe en lâchant un rôt sonore. Eclats de rire, Hugo s'avoue vaincu. Les pintes sont commandées. Pas question de danser ici, mais de toute façon, les quatre amis ont assez de chose à dire et à faire pour combler la soirée. Ils croisent des connaissances d'Hugo qui se joignent à eux. On se tasse un peu sur les canapés, on parle de jeux vidéos, des derniers exploits de Laink sur Twitter, on parle de Terracid –tu as quitté ta copine ? Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?-, les sujets glissent les uns sur les autres, entrecoupés de pitreries, de blagues salaces, de franglais savamment dosé.

De l'alcool. Des shots. Des rires, beaucoup de rire. Quelques faux pas de danse. Des clins d'œil. On se tape dans la main, on se pousse. On retire la veste, il fait soudainement un peu chaud. On s'étonne, on affirme.

« Pause clope ?

-Pause clope. »

Les derniers arrivés gardent la table, les quatre compères, fumeurs et non fumeurs compris, rejoignent la terrasse couverte. De l'air, enfin. Terra allume sa sèche, confie son briquet à Hugo. Soirée agréable. A refaire. Personne pour les gonfler avec des photos, tiens, une première. Terra s'avoue que ça lui manque un peu quand même. A Tours, on le connaissait, au moins un peu, dans le voisinage, ici, c'est à refaire.

« Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Laink claque des doigts devant son visage. Diable que ce type est agaçant. Terra fait mine de lui mordre des doigts, et l'autre continue en riant, accompagnant ses geste d'un mouvement de tête parfaitement ridicule. Le rire de Terracid rejoint le sien. Il tire une grosse bouffée de nicotine, la rejette en expirant longuement. Ensuite, il passe une main sur la joue de Laink, puis l'attire à lui et l'embrasse.

Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais alors que Terra lève sa paume et caresse la joue creusée de son binôme, Laink retient sa respiration, et ses pupilles se dilatent. Le brun comprends ce qu'il est en train de faire –Hugo le regarde sans capter quoi que ce soit-, et son bras retombe, mou et pourtant étrangement contracté.

« T'avais un sale truc sur la joue, gros dégueulasse.

-Ah ? Ah. »

Laink se détourne, rejoint les autres sur les canapés. Terracid avait failli l'embrasser. Comme ça. D'un coup. Il le savait car il savait interpréter ses gestes, à présent. Et sans même le savoir, il avait entrouvert les lèvres pour accueillir ce baiser. Tremblant, se maudissant, il retourne s'asseoir. Quelqu'un lui parle mais il l'ignore, posant son front contre sa bière fraîche. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin du pur désastre.

« Damien ? »

Terra tourne la tête.

« Mec, ça va ? T'es tout blanc, la clope passe pas ? »

La clope passe très bien. D'ailleurs, il en grillerait bien une deuxième. Ses glissent de Guzz à Hugo qui se tiennent devant lui, vaguement inquiets, plutôt curieux. Ce baiser avorté est-il vraiment l'élément déclencheur ? Terracid ne le sait pas tellement. Est-ce l'alcool, la fatigue accumulée, le fait d'être en soirée ? En fait, il se contrefout de savoir. Il n'aime pas mentir, se cacher. Il n'aime pas devoir se contraindre à quelque chose alors que tout pourrait être différent. Facile.

Evidemment, c'est un pari risqué. Comment savoir ? Comment connaître les réactions ? –Laink le tuera s'il fait ça-.

« Dam ? »

Hugo s'approche, sourire aux lèvres mais toujours interrogateur. Terra le regarde de bas en haut :

« Les gars. Je… Je peux être franc avec vous ? »

Les deux amis se jettent un coup d'œil. C'est visiblement du sérieux.

Terra s'allume une nouvelle cigarette, et commence à parler.

* * *

Bon. ce genre de situation est toujours très délicat à traiter, je ne sais pas encore exactement ou je vais avec mais c'était important pour moi. J'espère que vous serez au rendez vous pour la suite, et que cela vous plait !


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, un épilogue bonus est à prévoir, mais je peux déjà vous présenter la fin de cette histoire ;)

j'espère que la lecture aura été aussi agréable que l'écriture, et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires très instructifs

* * *

Il parle quoi, dix minutes ? Au moins. Peut être un peu plus, à bien y regarder. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, il a la gorge vilainement sèche, et s'allumer une cigarette n'est pas la meilleure des options. Il y vient quand même, stabilisant ses deux mains sur son briquet pour les empêcher de trembler. Alors c'est ça, cette sensation horrible qui semble venir du fond du ventre pour remonter jusqu'à ses tempes ? Est-ce cela que ressent Laink, cette peur qui tenaille, cette crainte qui l'empêche à présent de regarder ses amis dans les yeux ? Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il regrette ce qu'il vient de dire, si le soulagement dépasse réellement la peur. Guzz s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Mec. »

Il jette un œil à Hugo qui garde un regard fixe, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il n'y a pas eu la moindre interruption, pas le moindre commentaire. Mais maintenant, il faut bien réagir.

« Je crois que je m'en doutais un peu, en fait. »

Terracid relève la tête, yeux écarquillés. L'autre, gêné, lui explique que non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, qu'il y avait eu un petit doute, quelques questions, et qu'au fond… Ils étaient tous satisfaits de laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Hugo reprend du service, se secouant brutalement :

« Vous êtes nos potes. On se marre bien ensemble, on savait pas si…Si vos blagues étaient forcément toujours des blagues, mais comme t'avais une copine on se disait que bon… »

Regard entendu, appuyé. Terra souffle pesamment sa fumée blanche, dents serrées.

« On s'en fout, en fait, je crois. Ça…Ça nous regardait pas. C'est sûr que ça fait bizarre de savoir que tu l'as encul… Enfin bref voilà quoi, mais… La preuve, on ne le savait pas, et on n'aurait jamais su si tu n'avais pas voulu en parler. »

Terracid sent ses épaules se relâcher doucement, peu à peu. Il sourit vaguement, lâchant qu'évidemment Laink n'est pas au courant, et que cela risque de poser des problèmes. Hugo lève ses deux paumes au ciel, visiblement embarrassé :

« Ah, par contre, on va pas se mettre dans vos histoires, hein, c'est pas que…

-Je m'en branle de ça. Je voulais juste pas avoir à vous mentir. »

Les deux amis hochent la tête. C'est quand même un choc. Une confirmation aussi, dans un sens, mais savoir que les choses arrivent réellement modifie toujours un peu la perception que l'on en a. Hugo se demande s'ils se prendront une chambre à part, pour la prochaine convention, il se dit que le groupe ne pâtira sûrement pas de cette nouveauté, mais que les blagues vont commencer à fuser. Et avec Laink, il faudra faire attention. Guzz, lui, se concentre sur son verre de bière pour ne pas imaginer ses deux copains en train de baiser. Est-ce que Laink est dominant ? Il trouve ça ridicule. Toute cette histoire est ridicule, en fait, mais étrangement fascinante en même temps.

« Mec, vous allez vous embrasser du coup ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah maintenant on sait alors…

-Non. Enfin jamais en public. Et même, je pense pas que… »

Laink surgit de l'intérieur, visiblement furieux. Brandissant une chope quasiment terminée, il gueule qu'il est tout seul et qu'il s'ennuie, que la musique est trop forte et puis qu'il fait quand même bien chaud dans ces canapés, il trouve aussi qu'un des nouveaux arrivants est plutôt con et il ne veut plus lui parler. En fait, il voudrait même plutôt changer de bar, quitte à choisir. Alors qu'il parle, il voit les sourires. Ceux de Guzz et d'Hugo, qui ne font que croître, comme des enfants qui se retrouvent devant une jarre pleine de sucreries. Terracid sent le danger. Il sent les poils de ses bras se hérisser, alors qu'il rate un battement de cœur.

« Quoi. »

Laink fronce les sourcils. Il est dans une posture défensive, les lèvres serrées, mais curieux. Il ne sait pas encore.

« Oh, rien, mec.

-Rien, rien du tout. »

Les deux compères se tournent vers Terracid, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Laink, blanc comme un linge, siffle :

« T'as pas osé faire ça, hein ? »

Danger. Danger danger danger. Terra fait signe aux deux autres de se barrer manu militari avant qu'il ne les dégage lui même, et s'approche de son amant, tendu comme un arc :

« Thomas, attends.

-Non. Non non non non. »

Il fait trois pas en arrière, pousse quelqu'un, faisant tomber son gobelet qui se répand sur le sol. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, secouant doucement sa tête de gauche à droite avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

« Dis moi… »

Sa voix est faible, presqu'inaudible avec le bruit ambiant. Terracid rêverait d'être seul avec lui, dans son appartement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut essayer de vivre un peu sans avoir peur de tout. Que ses amis ne sont pas des craintes à avoir. Qu'on peut avancer dans la vie sans avoir constamment honte de qui on est, même si on ne sait pas vraiment où on en est.

« Dis moi que t'as pas fait une saloperie pareille… »

Guzz et Hugo ne bougent pas. Ils assistent, incrédules, à quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu imaginer. Laink est blessé. En colère, certes, mais aussi paniqué, alors que Terracid essaie vainement de s'approcher de lui, comme un médecin prévenant envers un patient atteint d'hystérie. Le type derrière eux geint pour sa bière perdue, et pose une main sur l'épaule de Laink qui sursaute, électrisé, avant de se retourner :

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! SALE CON ! SALE PÉDÉ ! »

Il le pousse en arrière, évite agilement le bras tendu de Terracid qui sent à quel point la situation dégénère, et se met à filer vers l'endroit où il a posé ses affaires. Hugo le poursuit, sautant sur ses longues jambes pour réduire leur écart :

« Thomas arrête tes conneries ! C'est rien, tu m'entends ? C'est rien ! »

Il voit le châtain attraper sa veste et son sac, sauter par dessus le canapé en fracassant une choppe au passage, et disparaître dans la nuit.

« Putain de merde. »

Guzz le rejoint, vaguement essoufflé. Il se mord la langue en comprenant que leur ami commun a pris la poudre d'escampette, et que c'est à cause d'eux. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas se la fermer ? Au moins pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que Terracid ait préparé le terrain ?

« Je l'appelle ?

-Il répondra pas, laisse tomber, faut attendre qu'il se calme.

-Imagine qu'il ne veuille plus nous parler ? »

Avaient-ils vraiment cette conversation ? Guzz se sent comme revenu au collège, même s'il est évident que le sujet est bien plus sérieux, ces craintes ne devraient plus être à l'ordre du jour. Oui, ils sont jeunes, et un peu con. Ils font des blagues salaces à répétition, semblent se foutre de tout et de tout le monde, mais…Laink fait parti de la bande. Il est exactement comme eux. Putain, ça devait être dur de vivre avec ce genre de secret en se disant que ses amis ne l'accepteraient jamais – car c'était certainement ce qu'il avait dû se dire.-

« Ca te dégoûte ? »

Hugo le regarde avec curiosité. Ce grand dadais n'en rate jamais une, c'est incroyable.

« Non. T'es vraiment con, hein ? C'est justement ça, qu'il a du croire. Il est où Terra ? »

Terracid est toujours planté comme un grand piquet dans le fumoir. Il n'écoute pas la musique, il n'écoute pas le type qui se plaint de sa bière, il n'écoute plus rien. Il ferme les yeux et fume doucement, pour essayer de ramener ses pensées les unes à la suite des autres. Réfléchir un peu. Il avait fait plusieurs erreurs, mais c'était fait, et cela ne servait plus à rien de s'en vouloir. Parler de sa relation avec Laink en plein milieu de la soirée était irresponsable et dangereux, mais au moins c'était un poids à supprimer de sa conscience. Il avait pleinement confiance en eux, et si jamais réaction négative il y avait eu, Terracid leur aurait mis un pain en travers de la tête. Avec regret, oui, mais il l'aurait fait.

« Bon. »

Il fallait rattraper l'autre crétin. –Etait-ce déjà trop tard ? Avait-il forcé les choses jusqu'à un point de non retour ?- Lui téléphoner ou lui envoyer un message serait inefficace. Il faut qu'il retourne chez lui , et prier pour qu'il lui ouvre la porte, ce qui n'est pas gagné. Terra se sent soudainement fatigué. Fatigué de devoir lutter, lutter contre Laink qui déjà luttait contre lui-même et contre le monde entier. - _Fallait-il lutter, d'ailleurs_?- N'était-ce pas mieux de simplement laisser les choses se tasser, passer la soirée avec Guzz et Hugo, se prendre son appartement de son côté, et cesser de combattre dans le vent ? Il revoit lucidement le regard de Laink, ce regard de trahison pure, de gêne, de colère. Une blessure ouverte qu'il n'avait, pour une fois, pas eu le temps de dissimuler sous le pouvoir du sarcasme. D'où la fuite.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il fait une connerie, et qu'il est sur le point de tout laisser tomber, Terracid fait le point. De quoi a t-il envie, là, maintenant ? La réponse est limpide, comme il s'y attendait : il veut retourner dans le petit terrier de Laink et lui parler. Voilà, c'est déjà un bon début.

« Damien, ça va ? »

Les deux guignols se tordent les mains. Ils s'excusent, bafouillant qu'ils avaient voulu faire un bon mot, rigoler un peu, et qu'à présent ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour rectifier la situation. Ils se regardent tous sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, et éclatent de rire.

« Putain, quand je pense qu'à la base on devait juste picoler… », lâche Hugo en soupirant. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça. Mais c'est comme ça. Terracid leur annonce qu'il doit rentrer. Alors qu'ils le regardent partir, les deux jeunes hommes ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sentir un peu démuni.

« On était tellement à côté de la plaque ?

-Faut croire, marmonne Guzz en se grattant la barbe, faut croire… Je me demande ce que ça va donner tout ça.

-Ils sortent pas ensemble hein, signale l'autre, on va pas risquer les crises de…

-Une crise comme celle là, tu veux dire ? »

Ils échangent un regard sans rien dire. Evidemment, ce sont des questions qui se posent. Les choses ne seront plus exactement les mêmes, c'est un fait. Mais mieux vaut en être conscient que de sentir les choses se faire sans rien y comprendre.

« C'est compliqué. »

Petit silence. Hugo trépigne :

« Putain, non, c'est super bizarre ! Tu imagines ?! Tu imagine qu'ils…Qu'ils…

-Ouais, qu'ils baisent. Plus vite on acceptera l'idée, plus vite on lâchera l'affaire, tu crois pas ?

-Oui… Oui. »

De toute façon, leur avis importe peu, en vérité. L'important se situe ailleurs. Il se situe à plus de trente minutes du bar, derrière la porte que Laink vient de claquer de toutes ses forces.

"..."

Il ne sait pas s'il a déjà été aussi énervé de toute sa vie. Il sent la sueur qui mouille l'arrière de ses cheveux, ses mâchoires, serrées à lui faire mal, son ventre qui se contracte par à-coup, le faisant se plier en avant. Cette nausée qui lui tourne presque la tête, ses poings qui ne savent contre quoi frapper. Il tombe à genoux, un spasme lui ouvre la bouche. Ne pas vomir. Se calmer. Il se relève dans un léger vertige et va se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir est loin d'être flatteur : teint grisâtre, cernes marquées, air épouvanté.

« Enculé de ta mère de… »

Il n'arrive même pas vraiment à jurer. Il essaie, en vain, de comprendre pourquoi Terracid lui a planté un couteau dans le dos. Il lui a dit, expressément répété, de ne jamais en parler. De ne rien montrer. De se protéger de l'avis extérieur. Cette merde était déjà purement ingérable entre eux deux, bordel ! Il le savait, pourtant ! Et le regard… Le regard de Hugo, le regard de Guzz….Deux touristes curieux devant une bête de foire… Mérite t-il vraiment qu'on le regarde, qu'on le dissèque comme ça ?

« Pas de retour en arrière… On est foutus… »

La fin de Wankil, la fin des vidéos. Dans quelques jours, tout internet fourmillerait d'informations, de ragots, de… Il s'arrête. Se frappe gentiment la joue. Est-il vraiment un aussi gros con pour penser que ses deux amis vont lui faire un coup pareil ? Ils ont cherché à le retenir. _C'est rien_ , avait-il entendu, _c'est rien_ …

Il soupire. Repasse ses mains sous l'eau froide. C'est rien… Tu parles. Tu parles…

Dix bonnes minutes passent avant qu'il n'entende le bruit de la poignée que l'on tourne. Il a laissé la porte ouverte sans faire gaffe, et reconnaît les pas feutrés qui viennent vers lui. D'ailleurs, à bien y penser, il sait reconnaître ces pas depuis un bon moment, bien avant toute cette histoire. Toujours face au miroir, son regard dévie, devient vitreux.

« Thomas laisse moi juste m'expliquer.

-Sors de chez moi. Barre-toi, démerde-toi.

-Laisse-moi juste parler. Juste te dire ce que j'ai voulu f-

-BARRE TOI D'ICI ! »

Laink fait volte-face, une veine battant à sa tempe, ses poings serrés. Il voit que Terra à l'air épuisé, à présent. Les mains au fond des poches, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Laink se surprend à crier, encore et encore :

« Tu ne sais faire que ça, en fait, hein ? Te faire dégager par les gens, parce que tu foires tout ! On te dit un truc, un truc simple, un truc précis, et il faut que tu fasses de la MERDE, parce que tu ES UNE MERDE ! T'écoutes personne, tu …TU ME FAIS CHIER, DAMIEN, CASSE-TOI ! »

Sans un mot, Terracid se rend dans le minuscule salon, et se mets à entasser des choses dans son sac. Ses mouvements sont purement mécaniques, et il en met plus de la moitié à côté. Des vêtements, entassés, qui ne sont même pas les siens, rejoignent des livres, une manette, un étui à lunettes. Laink le regarde faire, bouche bée. C'est donc comme ça que les choses vont se passer ? Vraiment ? Terra s'arrête, songeur. Il semble reprendre du poil de la bête, et déplie tranquillement son grand corps.

« Pourquoi je t'écoutes encore ? Si je t'écoutais, Thomas, je ne ferais jamais rien dans ma vie parce que t'es juste un putain de froussard.

-Tire toi d'ici.

-Tu sais quoi ? Non. »

Laink se jette sur lui, le poussant jusqu'à l'acculer vers la porte. Terra s'y adosse, contenant la colère du châtain sans daigner renvoyer le moindre coup. Il faut que l'autre lâche tout ce qu'il garde encore pour lui, de toute façon il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire. Ses mains vont naturellement capturer ses épaules, puis ses poignets, le maintenant contre lui pour qu'il arrête de tambouriner contre son torse aussi douloureusement. Terra ne se l'avoue qu'à demi, mais il aime voir son binôme énervé – ce qui constitue plus de 60% de son état général, si on y regarde bien-, quand ses grands yeux se plissent, envoient des éclats de haine qui se dissipent aussitôt, engloutis dans le noir de ses pupilles. Laink pose son front contre son torse :

« Pourquoi, Terra ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu avant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces mecs, on les connaît bien, très bien même. Je ne suis pas un menteur, tu peux peut être vivre en cachant ça mais pas moi.

-C'est quoi la prochaine étape, le dire à ta mère ? »

Terracid roule des yeux en s'esclaffant, non, certainement pas. Il lui dit qu'il est d'accord sur plusieurs choses, comme le fait de ne pas le dévoiler à n'importe qui. Garder ça privé. Laink grogne dans son tee-shirt :

« On ne pouvait pas garder ça pour nous ? Juste NOUS ?

-Ouais, t'as bien raison, et puis s 'embrasser en cachette dans les coins noirs ? Ou justement, déraper devant tout le monde ? On aurait pas eu l'air con ! »

Bon. Il marque un point. Terra glisse ses doigts dans les boucles de l'autre, le couvant du regard. Il sent que le châtain est encore tendu, et effrayé. La colère s'est dissipée quelque peu.

« Je…Je ne veux pas qu'on me juge. Je ne suis pas gay.

-On s'en branle de ce que tu es, Laink. Tu te doutes bien qu'Hugo ne va pas venir te demander des détails. »

Terra se mord les lèvres, en fait c'était absolument possible. Mais mieux valait le rassurer le plus possible en attendant. Après tout, il serait temps plus tard d'essuyer de nouveaux problèmes. Terra n'aimait pas prévoir ce genre de chose, il s'adapterait en temps voulu.

« Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas con. Si on sait qu'on… Qu'on… Voilà, les gens vont tout de suite se dire que…

-Que quoi ? Que je suis dominant ? Que t'es une victime ? »

Il se penche pour atteindre son oreille :

« Tu te sens vraiment comme une victime avec moi ?

-Non. T'es con.

-T'avais vraiment l'impression que je dominais ? »

Petit rire. Terracid se surprend à sourire largement. Ces histoires de dominant-dominé lui passent largement au-dessus de la tête, il n'y prête pas la moindre importance. Evidemment, il n'a jamais eu de problème lié à ça. Il ne saisit pas le fondement du mal être de Laink, de ses craintes enfouies. Mais Terra pense que c'est certainement le genre de truc qu'ils peuvent gérer à deux, si l'autre trou du cul accepte, en tout cas.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir tout balancé comme ça, c'est juste que…

-C'est comme pour ta copine. Ça vient d'un coup.

-Ouais.

-Comme quand tu baises.

-Ou…Attends, quoi ?»

Terra fait mine de l'étrangler alors que l'autre lâche un rire sardonique. Il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Ils se sont déjà disputés, très souvent même, sur un malentendu, une saute d'humeur, rien d'important mais des engueulades qui pouvaient monter dans les tours à n'importe quel instant. Là, il à simplement envie de le croire. De se reposer sur ses larges épaules, au moins quelques instants, et de se dire que tout ira bien. Il sait que tout ne sera pas facile tous les jours, que des fois il hurlera contre le monde entier, il se cachera dans une pièce close sans vouloir parler, mais… C'est terriblement tentant d'essayer, après tout. Laink se cale confortablement contre le torse de Terracid. Sa voix se fait plus douce :

« J'avais…J'avais déjà cherché un appart pour nous deux. J'en ai trouvé un pas mal.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. Ta gueule, Terro. »

Les deux mains du brun glissent doucement le long de son cou. Chaleur. La journée reprend son cours : il est tard, mais il faut faire à manger, arroser la plante, refaire le lit, geeker un peu aussi.

Vers deux heures du matin, quand Laink aura insulté la moitié des joueurs de CS:GO, il pestera pour que son amant se brosse aussi les dents –« oh c'est bon me fait pas chier j'ai pas envie ce soir »-, il réussira, et les deux colocataires se caleront dans le lit. Laink coincé entre Terra et le mur, purement satisfait de la balance entre chaleur et fraicheur. Terracid baillera dans son oreille pour l'agacer un peu, puis s'endormira lové dans son cou, ses pied dépassant largement du lit.

Vers cinq heures, Laink se tournera, se réveillera en sursaut avant de se rendormir, un bras autour du torse de son amant. A huit heures, leurs corps enchevêtrés enverront des signaux d'intérêt charnel qui leur provoqueront un réveil tout en douceur, agrémenté de rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux.

Ensuite, il faudra bien se lever.

Et tout ira bien.

* * *

Bon. Finalement, c'est arrivé plus vite que prévu, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire durer pour rien, il faut savoir s'arrêter quand l'histoire s'essouffle. Après... Je dois avouer que j'aime bien écrire sur ce couple, et que vous me reverrez dans le coin avec une autre fiction, ou peut être des drabbles ( on ne sait jamais)

Je posterais l'épilogue dans quelques jours ;) merci encore


	7. épilogue

EPILOGUE

Un mois plus tard, Terracid est dans le train. Ses longues jambes installées jusque sur le siège d'en face, il joue sur son Gameboy qui émet des bips réguliers. La langue entre les dents, il semble absorbé. Laink est affalé contre la fenêtre, regardant sans réellement voir le paysage qui défile sous ses yeux. Il est près de dix-sept heures, et le châtain sent à travers la vitre la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur. Pour une fin Septembre, il fait encore incroyablement chaud, et Laink n'apprécie pas forcément cette fournaise météorologique.

« T'as pris de l'eau ?

-Dans le sac. »

Le grand pousse la sac du pied, le fait tomber mais réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Visiblement fier de lui, il se met à rire, ignorant l'autre qui roule des yeux en grimaçant. La voix générique annonce l'arrivée imminente du train. Alors qu'il saute agilement le petit marchepied, Laink se sent irrésistiblement tendu, sans réellement se l'avouer. Terra mets ses mains dans ses poches, le regard nostalgique mais le sourire franc :

« Ah…Tours. »

Les rues sont splendides, ainsi balayées par le soleil. Terracid a rendez-vous avec son ancienne Copine, un échange d'affaire, un truc du genre. Laink n'a pas trop écouté de quoi il retournait, ça le met toujours mal à l'aise. Ils se donnent un point pour se retrouver, puis partent chacun de leur côté. C'est plus simple comme ça, et de toute façon le châtain se voyait mal assister aux étranges retrouvailles en silence, comme un témoin. Non, autant chasser le Pokémon dans ce vieux bled en attendant de remonter vers Paris. Ils n'ont pas encore terminé leur installation en banlieue, mais l'appartement commence à ressembler à quelque chose. Entre décoration moderne et définitivement geek, ils s'approprient l'espace au fur et à mesure en fonction des besoins et des impulsions.

Installé dans le jardin botanique, il mets ses mollets à l'épreuve du soleil pour quelques minutes, regardant passer les touristes, passants et autres chasseurs potentiels.

Déjà un mois. Ça passe plutôt vite.

Un couple passe, se tenant la main. Laink a très envie de leur jeter son téléphone à la tête, mais n'en fait rien. En étant honnête, ils n'ont eu qu'un seul problème, depuis l'arrivée de Terra sur Paris. Un soir, en sortant de boîte, alors qu'ils hélaient un taxi aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, ils s'étaient embrassés. Un peu alcoolisés, avec la certitude que la rue était vide : soit sans se cacher, Terra tenant le visage de l'autre à deux mains. Il y avait eu ce sifflement de dégoût, quelque part derrière eux. Puis cette insulte. Qu'il ne tenait pas à se rappeler. Si Laink s'était figé, le sang quittant peu à peu son visage, Terracid s'était retourné d'un bloc.

« T'es ou ? T'ES OU ?! » Les épaules en arrière, poings serrés, prêt à en découdre. Le mec avait couru jusqu'à la rue en voisine en riant jaune. Puis le taxi était arrivé.

Laink s'adosse dans le banc. Dans la voiture, il se souvenait s'être tassé contre la portière, mais l'autre ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'attrister.

« C'est un connard, okai ? Des connards, y'en aura d'autres. Souviens toi que y'a pas longtemps encore…On en faisait parti, de ces connards. »

Laink avait hoché machinalement la tête. Evidemment, il avait parfaitement raison. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident, mais il s'était senti quelque peu soulagé. En colère contre ce type, plus que coupable. Il ne devait plus se sentir coupable. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Deux gamins passent en courant, téléphone en main. Laink pointe du doigt un banc, de l'autre côté du parc :

« Y'a un Léviathor la-bas !

-Quoi ? Sérieux !

-Oui ! »

Ils détalent. Laink ricane, fait craquer ses articulations puis se lève, retournant se balader un peu. La cohabitation se déroule bien. Ils n'ont pas de pas de compte à se rendre, respectant les libertés de l'un et de l'autre, les crises de colère de Laink, les siestes de Terra, leur besoin de solitude ou de parler, leur amitié ayant déjà creusé les fondements de cette collocation. Laink mettait des tee-shirt de son amant quand il avait beaucoup trop de flemme pour prendre un des siens. Terra tapait sans vergogne dans les plats que le châtain se préparait.

Des cris, de fausses disputes, et beaucoup de câlins. Quand Laink, affairé devant la petite cuisinière, préparait à manger, Terracid aimait beaucoup l'embêter. Bien sûr, il n'y avait jamais d'heure ou de moment pour ça, mais c'était surtout que Laink ne déconnait pas avec la bouffe. Il mangeait moins que lui, c'était certain, mais beaucoup mieux, quoi qu'on en dise. Quand l'odeur d'une sauce au bleu, ou de moutarde lui parvenait aux naseaux, le grand brun se glissait derrière le cuisinier qui surveillait ses casseroles pour lui déposer des bisous dans le cou, provoquant une réaction immédiate :

« Casse toi c'est pas prêt !

-Je sais je veux juste un câlin.

-Non ! Non, barre-toi ! Barre-toi ! »

S'ensuivaient des menaces et parfois quelques petits coups à l'aide de la spatule en bois.

Continuant de déambuler dans Tours, Laink sourit. Il aime bien ces moments. Evidemment, il déteste que Terra laisse traîner ses affaires partout, qu'il s'endorme comme un gros tas passé treize heures, il siffle tout le temps aussi, ce qui à le don de le mettre sur les nerfs quand il est un peu fatigué. Des choses normales. Des choses normales pour un cou…

Au détour d'un muret, Laink aperçoit les deux anciens tourtereaux à la terrasse d'un café. L'ancienne Copine est nettement trop pomponnée pour un simple après-midi, et en face Terra enchaîne les cigarettes : le cendrier en est plein. Il paraît un peu mal à l'aise, contrairement à elle qui sourit de façon à peu près naturelle. Le châtain va pour s'éloigner, mais la demoiselle l'aperçoit et lui fait de grands signes.

Merde.

Pas moyen de faire semblant de rien.

Un grand sourire plaqué sur ses fines lèvres, c'est d'un pas raide que Laink va s'installer sur la petite chaise de fer forgé et se commande un café. Petit silence. Bon sang, c'est lui oui elle à un poil forcé sur le maquillage, là ? Il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de question que Terra se lève gauchement, regardant à droite et à gauche :

« Je reviens, je vais…. Aux chiottes. »

Il disparaît à l'intérieur du café, laissant derrière lui un Laink furibond. De nouveau, le silence. Laink sirote un allongé sans goût, fixant très sérieusement le rebord de la table. L'ancienne Copine rit :

« Hé, ne fais pas cette tête, je vais bien !

-Ah ? Oh… Tant mieux. C'est… Toujours un peu étrange comme situation.

-Oui, c'est sûr… D'ailleurs… »

Elle croise élégamment les jambes, fait la moue en rosissant légèrement. Laink se sent au bord de la syncope, craignant déjà les mots qui vont sortir de sa bouche. Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière, visiblement gênée :

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça…

-Hm… ? »

Laink réalise que sa voix est étrangement aigue, et se hâte de tousser en feignant s'être brûlé.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Damien à… Quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment ? »

Comme dans chacun de ses moments d'hystérique contenue, Laink à d'abord envie de rire très fort, puis de se moquer, plus gentiment, en imitant Terra draguer de potentielles conquêtes, avant de raconter leur dernière partie de jambe en l'air. Ensuite, il sortirait un billet de son portefeuille, le lancerait sur la table avant de partir sans regarder en arrière. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face : ce ne serait vraiment pas poli, et de toute façon il doit payer par carte. Donc, impossible à mettre en œuvre. Et puis Terra lui en voudrait un moment s'il jouait au con comme ça. Il prends sur lui, se concentre, faisant semblant de réfléchir :

« Non…Je ne crois pas… J'en sais rien en fait… On ne parle pas de ce genre de chose. Mais…C'est bien possible. »

Il ne veut pas vraiment mentir. Mais un peu quand même. La demoiselle hoche lentement la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres :

« Je m'en doutais. Il à l'air bien. Il a un peu minci, non ?

-Ah, non. »

Stricte vérité. Sur ces entre faits, Terracid revient, il est temps de partir. Les garçons payent –Terra invite la demoiselle-, et repartent vers le centre.

« Tu m'as encore abandonné avec elle !

-J'avais besoin de pisser !

-Mais quel mytho ! »

Terracid sourit largement, montrant que la vérité ne serait peut être jamais découverte. Passant devant une affiche, le brun se statufie :

« Y'a des feux d'artifices, ce soir. Ca te dit de rentrer un peu plus tard ?

-Pas de problème, ouais. »

"..."

Le temps se rafraichit quelque peu, mais reste agréable même passées 22 heures. Adossés dans une espèce de fossé, le long d'une route, le nez en l'air, ils attendent. Terra adore les feux d'artifices. Quand commencent les premiers éclats de lumière dans la nuit noire, il sent ses pensées s'effacer, laissant son cerveau vide et lisse. Il n'y a que le bruit et les couleurs qui se succèdent, et puis rien d'autre. Il aime être là, comme ça, sous le ciel. Un peu plus bas, dans la rue, une femme inconsciente à ramené son chien avec elle, qui piaille de peur. Elle le prend dans ses bras pour l'éloigner du bruit, Laink la suivant du regard en la jugeant :

« Y'en a qui sont cons, quand même.

-Hm ?

-Une femme là-bas qui avait pris son chien. Bah il a tellement peur qu'elle doit partir.

-Quand j'étais petit, j'avais super peur, moi aussi.

-Je savais que t'étais un chien, mon Terro. »

Rire discret de la part du brun qui retourne à sa concentration. Les éclats se succèdent, du rouge, du bleu, et de grands filaments dorés qui éclairent brutalement le décor. Du vert, du rose, des pointillés, avec toujours cette légère fumée grise qui stagne entre deux départs. Alors qu'il s'allonge presque dans l'herbe, Terra sursaute. Il sent cette main, plus fine que la sienne, qui touche ses doigts. La paume se glisse nettement sur sa peau, les doigts s'entrelacent. Le brun ne tourne pas la tête, ne bouge ni ses doigts ni son bras – ce serait une erreur fatale.- Il savoure simplement le contact, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres alors que le ciel continue d'éclater de beauté. Cela n'était pas terminé. Les choses bougeaient doucement, tout doucement, mais elles bougeaient. Ce geste était significatif sur plusieurs échelles, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Au bout de quinze minutes, les derniers feux brillèrent dans le ciel, et tout le monde se mit à applaudir. La chaleur, dans la main de Terra, peine à se dissiper. Enfin, Laink se redresse sur ses coudes, sans le regarder :

« Bon. On rentre à la maison ?

-Ouais, on rentre à la maison. »

* * *

un petit épilogue pour clore cette histoire ;)

si vous avez des idées d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, je sèche un peu en ce moment :)

des bisous


End file.
